Rin's Dangerous Games
by jlmed32
Summary: Sesshoumaru must work everyday and has no choice but to leave Rin at home with a babysitter. But Rin doesn't plan on making it easy for any of them. Each of our favorite Inuyasha characters will have a chance to be the victim of Rin's dangerously witty games that have the sole purpose of leaving no other but Sesshoumaru himself to look after her. Care to amuse yourself for a while?
1. Hide and Seek

**Hello all! My previous username was 'Umineko-san', for those who recognize this story. I somehow lost my password and the email account linked to it was closed years ago so I can't get back in! Anyway, this was actually my first fanfic back in 2005. Yes, the writing is a bit shabby. I've recently started re-watching all of Inuyasha and I felt like looking up my old story but urgh! Mistakes all over the place! This fanfic was quite popular back in the day *sniff*, so I've decided to re-write it (with this new account seeing as I can't edit the original), correct it and make a few well-needed adjustments. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing in here. Though I would certainly like to.

* * *

.

**Hide and Seek **

.

Sesshoumaru drained the last of his green tea before setting the cup down on the kitchen counter, glancing in the direction of Rin's room and feeling relieved that she wasn't up yet. The kitchen clock ticked loudly as a reminder that it was soon time for him to leave for work. He began to make his way out when a sudden weight attached itself to his right leg. Sesshoumaru gave a deep sigh and looked down to see a tearful Rin clutching him tightly.

"No Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't leave me! Rin will be sad!"

Sesshoumaru sighed mentally since he had already foreseen this outburst, but had not yet come up with a plan to deal with it. "Rin_, _you know very well that I must go to work." He said as he began to walk stiffly with Rin still clinging onto his leg while he tried to reach the door.

"NO! RIN DOESN'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" She yelled as she wrapped one arm around the kitchen table in a final desperate attempt to stop Sesshoumaru from leaving.

"I know Rin. But you must let _go_" Sesshoumaru finally wrenched his leg from Rin's grasp and strode hastily to the door; he paused and turned to Rin who was now sniffling pitifully on the floor with a hand still grasping the table leg. If he could feel any pity at all, it was when he saw Rin crying. He approached her and knelt down. "Let's make a deal, Rin. If you're good today then I'll play with you as soon as I get home. Agreed?" Sesshoumaru regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth, he truly hated playing games of any kind, but he couldn't stand seeing Rin cry. Not to mention he was already running late for work.

"You promise?" She sniffed as she rubbed her nose on her sleeve.

"I promise." Sesshoumaru assured her as he got up and turned to leave. Rin sniffed again before running up to the door and opening it for him with a sad smile. He took half a step when he remembered something.

"Rin, your babysitter will be here shortly. Be good to them." And with that, Sesshoumaru walked out the door, leaving her alone in the apartment. Rin waved at him until he disappeared from view. She eventually closed the door and leaned against it, her face slowly forming a mischievous grin.

_"Oh, I will." _

-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-

.

Rin was determined to make Sesshoumaru stay home and play with her all day. But he would never do so unless he had no other choice. So she made it her job not to leave him one. Rin had it all planned out. If there was no one to look after her, Sesshoumaru would _have_ to stay with her. Her slightly obsessive thoughts were interrupted by the sudden buzzing of the doorbell, announcing the arrival of her first victim.

_'And that would be the babysitter now'._ She thought. Rin took a deep breath and put on the cutest smile she had. The door opened, and standing in the doorway was...Kagome. _'Nice try Sesshoumaru-sama, but this is going to be an easy one.' _She thought confidently. Kagome bent down slightly and supported her weight by putting her hands on her knees.

"Oh hell-_o_ Rin!" She said, as if speaking to a baby. Rin played along nonetheless. "Hi Kagome-chan! Do you wanna play with me?" She asked brightly. Kagome hesitated for a moment.

"Um, OK then! Can I come in first?" She asked. Rin opened the door wider to let her new babysitter in. Kagome put her handbag on the nearest counter and crouched down so that she was at Rin's level.

"So, what do you want to play?"

Rin thought for a minute. She needed Kagome to be out of the apartment so her plan could work. "Mmmm…I know! Hide and Seek!" Kagome forced a smile and acted as if this was her favorite game. "Sure!"

"Ok then! I'll hide first!" Rin squealed happily as she spun on her heel and began to run. Kagome sighed and turned to face the wall to start counting as slowly as she could.

Rin ran down the corridor and skidded to a halt as she spotted the ironing table (*Yes, Sesshoumaru fans. He irons*). _S_he ducked under the table and covered herself with one of Sesshoumaru's un-ironed shirts. It wasn't the best hiding place, but Rin was still quite young and very naive at times. She quietly giggled at her "clever hiding spot" but Kagome was already stalking the area and heard her.

"Found you!" Kagome ducked under the table and laughed as if this was the most fun thing in the world. Rin was startled but managed to force a smile.

"Ok! Now YOU hide and I'll count!" Rin crawled out from under the ironing table and sprinted to the main room where she faced the wall and began to count loudly. Kagome sighed and hung her head before getting up and looking for a good place to hide. She chose the closet in the spare bedroom since it was the only place Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind her being in.

"1,2,3…" Rin counted as she turned around slowly, peeping through her fingers. The coast was clear. "4,5,6…" Rin padded over to the heating control button. "7,8,9…" She turned it up to the maximum temperature. "…10! Ready or not here I come!" Rin stomped noisily on the spot then hid behind the couch. She suppressed a giggle as she waited.

After what seemed like hours, Kagome stepped out of the dusty closet (no-one really dared to stay over at Sesshoumaru's apartment to actually use it) and walked out of the room while fanning herself with her hand. "Phew! It's boiling in here! I think I'll hide outside instead." Kagome tiptoed through the corridor and past the couch where Rin was watching silently. Kagome gave the room a final sweep before slipping outside and quietly closing the door behind her, she decided she would stay there until Rin found her or called the game off.

_'There aren't many good places to hide in there. 'It can't take her that long' _she thought. Oh how wrong she was. Rin had crept out from behind the couch and locked the door from the inside. She then ran to the kitchen and looked under the sink for the valve she had seen Sesshoumaru use when he needed to turn off the water. Spotting it, she reached out and turned it as many times as possible until it would turn no more. Rin then proceeded to stomp noisily around the apartment so that Kagome would think that she was still looking for her.

She went over to the heating control and turned it down a notch, but made sure to leave it just high enough to melt Sesshoumaru's favorite wax figure of a warrior dog demon that he had received as a present from his father. She knew how much he valued that figure and was sure he would be most displeased if something were to happen to it. And Rin wanted him to be VERY displeased when he returned home. After a few minutes, Rin gave up clumping around the apartment and slumped down on the couch, turning on the TV. Just to keep the charade going, she would occasionally shout things like: "Kagome where are you?" And "I'm coming to get youuuu!"

.

-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-

.

Meanwhile at the office where Sesshoumaru worked, the thoughts of what Rin was doing kept floating into his mind as he went through a stack of papers that seemed to stay the same size no matter how many he signed. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost 5:30pm; he usually left work at 6pm sharp, so it wouldn't be long now. His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of his cellphone. He picked it up and held it to his ear, only to hear the old voice of his next door neighbor. He raised an eyebrow since it was very rare that the old man would call him, partly because he barely knew how to use a phone.

"Totosai, what is the meaning of this" He inquired unkindly.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru. Yes, well there is a young lady standing outside your apartment door. She's been there for a while now so I was just wondering if-"

"That does not concern me." Sesshoumaru interrupted frostily. He wasn't expecting anyone today. "Do not call me again" He said as he hung up. He wasn't too concerned since Rin wasn't alone in the apartment; she was with Kagome. He didn't entirely trust her, but she _was_ the best choice out of the miserable gang and she seemed quite dependable. Out of the bunch she had the most experience with children. Shippo came out just fine. And Rin liked Kagome…did she not?

.

-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-

.

Kagome was already dozing on the spot when she suddenly awoke and glimpsed at her watch. _'Oh my Gosh! Its 6:00pm! How long have I been out here?!' _She turned the knob on the door. But it didn't open. Kagome knocked sheepishly. "Um, Rin? I'm out here! Can...can you open the door please? Rin?"

Rin had the volume quite high on the TV and as soon as she heard the knocking she turned it up even more, drowning out all other sounds that came from outside. She didn't feel like dealing with Kagome anymore and preferred to leave her outside. On the other side of the door, Kagome was starting to panic. What if Sesshoumaru comes and finds her out here? What would he do to her? Kagome had 1 hour to get inside. And Rin had to be ready for bed by the time Sesshoumaru got back.

Kagome rapped desperately on the door again. "RIN! LET ME IN! RIIIN!"

Rin was happily watching cartoons, but even she couldn't ignore Kagome's desperate pleas. Rin hesitantly turned down the TV and got up to open the door. "Oooh, THERE you are!" She exclaimed. Kagome glared at her before she trudged into the apartment and collapsed onto the couch.

"Why didn't you keep looking for me, Rin?" She asked nervously as she fanned herself with her hand.

"I thought you'd left so I locked the door." Rin said promptly. Kagome blinked. "And…why would you do that?" Rin flashed a sweet smile before pointing to the corner of the room "She told me to do it." Kagome froze and slowly turned to stare at the empty corner, and then looked fearfully back at Rin. "W-who did?" She stammered, not really wanting to know the answer. "My friend!" Rin said brightly "Oh look Kagome-chan! She's right in front of you now" Kagome jumped with a scream and ran to the other side of the room, heart pounding and chest heaving.

"It's okay Kagome-chan, she says she won't hurt you today." Rin said earnestly. Kagome's eye twitched, '_Today?_'

"She's gone now" Rin announced, allowing Kagome to sigh with relief and trample back to the couch where she flopped down. She blew up into her bangs while fanning herself with both hands as it was still quite hot inside. Rin jumped up onto the couch to sit next to her, swinging her legs while she continued to watch TV. Kagome was beginning to look a bit flustered, but not as much as Rin needed her to be for when Sesshoumaru arrived for the final act. It seemed that Rin needed to up her game.

"Kagome-chan! I'm reaaally hungry now, can you make me something to eat, please?" She blinked up at Kagome who didn't really feel like getting up. "Yeah okay, sure thing!" She said as cheerily as she could while she heaved herself off the couch and went over to the kitchen. She put a finger to her chin as she gazed at all the different cupboards and drawers. The last thing she wanted to do was disorder Sesshoumaru's pristine kitchen, so she began to carefully go through each cupboard one by one until she found the plates. Rin peered at her from the couch as Kagome quickly buttered two slices of bread, dropped them onto the plate and brought it over.

"Here you go!" Kagome said as she held the plate out to Rin, who glanced at it and turned up her nose. "It has crusts".

Kagome looked at her blankly and then slowly walked back to the kitchen to cut the crusts off. She sighed before taking the clean-cut sandwich back to Rin, who examined it and asked: "Just butter?" Kagome sighed heavily as she trailed back to add a layer of jam before taking it over and rudely shoving the plate under the girl's nose. This time Rin sniffed it suspiciously. "I don't like sandwiches." She said indifferently and turned her head to the side. Kagome blinked and looked down at the plate. "Oh. Ok… I'll just _cook_ you something then" She said with forced calm as she made her way back into the kitchen. Rin was beginning to get on her nerves.

A few minutes had passed and Kagome was starting to sweat as she stood by the stove, irritably flipping over an omelet. She wiped the beads of perspiration on her forehead with her sleeve before slipping the egg onto a plate and taking it over to Rin who was still swinging her legs.

"There you go! A nice ham and cheese omelet" She presented the plate to Rin. The little girl peered closely at the dish and prodded it. She looked up at the poor perspiring Kagome as she said "I don't like ham." Kagome's eye twitched as she turned around while still glaring at Rin and walked to the kitchen once more. Rin smiled as she noticed that Kagome's back was now drenched with sweat. Kagome was strong but Rin wondered just how much abuse the poor babysitter could take.

Kagome dumped the egg into the garbage and roughly set the pan back onto the stove as she prepared yet another omelet, this time without ham. She was starting to feel very tired and somewhat light-headed from the heat. The flame from the stove wasn't helping either. _'Maybe I'm just dehydrated_' She suggested to herself as she reached over for a clean glass and held it under the tap for some much needed water. The tap gave a loud groan and shook before violently spitting out a few drops of water. Kagome blinked and tapped the faucet as if to motivate it into giving her more. Once she realized that the water must have been cut off for whatever reason, she sighed and went back to the stove since she didn't dare steal a bottle of water from Sesshoumaru's refrigerator.

She finished the omelet and took it to Rin, who smiled at Kagome and said "You know what? I don't feel very hungry anymore." Kagome suppressed the urge to throw the plate at Rin's face and simply clenched her teeth into a painful smile as she dragged herself to the kitchen. _"How on earth does Sesshoumaru deal with this girl every day?"_ She thought in disbelief as she disposed of the second omelet and let herself fall onto the couch in defeat, feeling quite exhausted.

After a few minutes, Kagome was really starting to feel uneasy and began to fan herself with both hands again. She glanced at the small child who didn't seem bothered at all by the heat. "Rin? Aren't you feeling a bit…hot?"

Rin looked at her innocently "Nope! It's just you." Kagome felt confused, maybe she was getting hot flashes? She looked at her watch and turned back to Rin. "Um, Rin? Don't you think you should go to sleep now? It's almost 7:00pm."

Rin recalled a movie which she had watched without Sesshoumaru knowing and did her best impression of Samara from 'The Ring 2'. She turned her head slowly and whispered "I don't sleep."

_'Eeek!'_ Kagome quickly withdrew and immediately decided that she had put up with this girl for much too long. She wasn't feeling very well and there was definitely something 'off' about this kid. She pushed herself up from the couch, grabbed her handbag and was about to open the door when she heard a key in the lock. Sesshoumaru bustled in with a load of paperwork in his arms and swiftly closed the door with his foot. Kagome could have cried with joy.

"OH! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!"

She threw herself on top of him in a clumsy embrace, sending all the paperwork flying. She quickly released him and apologized to a very surprised Sesshoumaru. He felt slightly repulsed at the sight of the very sweaty Kagome who was now breathing rather heavily. He was about to ask what was the reason for her despicable state when he suddenly noticed the thick wave of suffocating heat. He loosened his tie a bit and turned to Rin.

"Why is it so hot in here, Rin?"

Rin stayed on the couch, swinging her legs. "Oh, Kagome-chan said that since you were so cold-hearted she should turn up the heat so that at least your apartment would be warmer"

Kagome was feeling hazier by the minute, so she simply swayed on the spot and blinked at the words that were coming out of Rin's mouth. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and his eye quickly caught the sight of his favorite wax statue sitting on the shelf, which was now horribly deformed from the heat. He walked over to it and gave it a soft poke, his finger sunk into it and the statue then dissolved completely.

"Kagome-chan said it was reeeeeaaaaally ugly and cheap looking so you would be better off without it" Rin piped up. Sesshoumaru slowly turned to face the poor sweating Kagome who was still swaying on the spot. She blinked at him, without any energy to argue. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her which told her that she had better leave, fast.

"You know what?" She said hurriedly, "You don't have to pay me! Just…just promise never to contact me again, hahahahaha!" She laughed nervously. He stared at her as she pulled the door open, swooned through the doorway and ran dazedly down the corridor.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. _'What a shame. She seemed to be the best one for the job.'_ He thought in disappointment. He walked over to the door and shut it quietly before bending down and picking up his papers. Rin jumped off the couch, ran up to him and hugged him tightly round the waist.

"She was so mean Sesshoumaru-sama! She said she would play with me and then she went outside so I wouldn't find her!" Sesshoumaru nodded as he now understood what Totosai had told him earlier at work. Rin continued "Then I said I was hungry but she wouldn't give me anything to eat! And THEN I said I was thirsty and she turned off all the water!" She looked up at him and blinked hopefully "I don't think she'll be coming back, Sesshoumaru-sama. Does this mean you have to stay with me now?"

Sesshoumaru contained a sigh and said nothing as he sent Rin off to bed. He was genuinely surprised at Kagome's behavior and would certainly not call her back to babysit. He went on with his daily task of tucking Rin into bed.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called happily as Sesshoumaru closed her room door, thankful that she seemed to have forgotten about his promise earlier that day. He walked over to the phone-book, thinking of any possible babysitters out of his reduced circle of acquaintances. Maybe Jaken was available? No, he would be a complete pushover…Rin needed someone stronger than Kagome but who was also gentle enough to take care of her. He ran an elegant finger down the list of names and found what he was looking for; he picked up the phone and began dialing the number.

'_Hmm, I wonder if Sango is available tomorrow. She does have a younger brother. Maybe Rin will get along with her…'_ He thought hopefully.

Rin was pretending to sleep as she overheard Sesshoumaru's short conversation with Sango and cursed silently. Sango wouldn't be so easy. She finally drifted off to sleep and smiled as she dreamt up all sorts of ways to dispose of her next victim.

.

* * *

**Out of all of them I think this is the least funny, but Kagome had to go first. The chapters will get better, I promise! Each of the gang will make an appearance (or at least most of them). If you like the story then feel free to look up Umineko-san to read other humorous stories, if you can take the immature writing that is! (If there's a story you want to see re-written then PM me through this account). Ja ne!**

**.  
**


	2. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Gosh, I was reading my other stories and they're so painfully BAD! I was like 15 when I wrote them, so you get the idea. Ah well, can't change them now. Although "Mansion of Doom" did make me laugh quite a bit. Anyway, here's another improved chapter of Rin's Dangerous Games for you! Go on, have a laugh ;)**

**Disclaimer:** I just received a letter from Rumiko Takahashi saying that she has given Inuyasha to me! Oh and it's just a coincidence that she sent it on April Fools day…that doesn't matter though…right?

* * *

.

**Game 2: Itsy Bitsy Spider  
**

**.  
**

Rin woke up extra early so that she could keep Sesshoumaru company for a while before he left for work, but instead of watching him drink his daily cup of green tea like he usually would before leaving, she found him waiting by the door. After Kagome, Sesshoumaru decided that he would wait for the babysitter to arrive so he could check their mental stability before leaving them alone with Rin in his apartment.

He glared at the ever-ticking kitchen clock as he impatiently tapped his foot on the floor. A few seconds had passed when the doorbell finally buzzed. Sesshoumaru sighed crossly and opened the door to find a nervously smiling Sango on the other side.

"You're late." He stated flatly.

Sango's cheeks flushed. She hated being told off. Especially by him. "Er...yeah, sorry. Kirara was…" She began but quickly trailed off as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He did not tolerate excuses. Sango pursed her lips to keep herself quiet and smiled again, with as much confidence as she could muster while having Sesshoumaru glare at her. Sesshoumaru stepped to the side so that Sango could enter. She bowed her head out of respect before tentatively entering his pristine apartment. She looked up and spotted Rin waiting patiently in the middle of the room, Sango gave her a friendly wink and Rin smiled back sweetly.

Sesshoumaru suddenly grabbed Sango by the arm and pointed to the huge boomerang strapped to her back.

"What is that for?"

"Um, for protection?" She replied apprehensively.

"Protection from what, may I ask?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he leaned dangerously close to her. Sango hesitated to answer. Kagome had already warned her about Rin's tactics and Sango decided to take serious measures.

"From…thieves? Yes, in case they come in. I mean we wouldn't want anything to happen to Rin while you're away, right?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow but said nothing. They both stood there for a few seconds until Sesshoumaru slowly released her arm and cleared his throat importantly, as if reminding Sango of something. Sango stared at him blankly for a moment; his eyes darted briefly to Rin and then back at Sango.

"What? Oh! Oh…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Kinder Surprise chocolate egg. And handed it to Rin who squealed delightedly and began tearing the wrapping off.

Sesshoumaru nodded approvingly and left the apartment, quietly closing the door behind him. Sango sighed in relief of his absence and zoned out while she watched Rin stuffing herself with chocolate until all that was left was the plastic egg containing an unknown toy. Rin had also chocolate smeared all over her mouth, but she remembered what Sesshoumaru had told her about keeping her face spotless around the babysitters and obediently wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

Sango snapped out of her trance and suddenly realized how tired she was from walking around so much to find the apartment. She went to the sofa to relieve herself of the Hiraikotsu, leaving Rin free to run to her room and step on the plastic egg to open it. She was half expecting a boring puzzle, but what came out of it actually gave her an excellent idea of how to get Sango in a lot of trouble. She slowly picked up the toy and a malignant smile stretched from ear to ear.

_'This is perfect.'_ She thought.

But it wasn't time yet, Sesshoumaru always arrived home at 7:00pm. She had to think of something to do with Sango first. Rin paced around her room pondering for a while since all the malevolent plans she had dreamt up last night were long forgotten. Suddenly, she tripped on something and fell violently on all fours. She scrambled to her feet and turned around with her foot raised ready to kick whatever had made her fall, when she got another idea. Simple, but it could work. She had tripped over a doll which was protruding from under her bed. She lay flat on the floor and felt around for her other dolls but didn't find any more. Rin could have cried of disappointment, but then she spotted a family of floppy bunny rabbit dolls which Sesshoumaru's girlfriend had given her for Christmas. She snatched them up and ran back to the main room where Sango had turned on the TV and was watching a Tennis match.

Rin stepped in front of the TV screen and smiled innocently. Sango couldn't help feeling the urge to shove Rin out of the way. The match was just getting good. But, Sesshoumaru had given her specific orders. And she wasn't prepared to face the consequences if she disobeyed him. Sango reluctantly turned off the TV and kneeled down on the floor facing Rin, and Rin smiled at her sweetly while saying "Do you wanna play tea party with me?"

'_Oh god no'_ Was Sango's first thought but instead she said "Sure! I love that game!"

Rin shoved a bunny into each of Sango's hands.

"Now this is Mrs Bunny and this is Mr Bunny" She explained while pointing to each one. "And you wait here while I get Baby Bunny! OK?"

Sango nodded. Rin ran to her room and pretended to look for 'Baby Bunny.'

As soon as Sango had looked away, Rin pressed herself flat against the wall near the door and peeped past the door frame. If she knew Sango's habits well enough, Sango would do exactly what Rin was hoping for. She giggled at the mere thought.

Sango was looking from one floppy bunny to the other and sighed heavily. "This is so humiliating. Even Kirara hates bunnies."

She stared longingly at the blank TV screen then looked back at the bunnies with dread. She lifted Mr. Bunny closer to her face and stared at it. It had a funny expression which looked strangely familiar. One eyebrow was raised and it had a cheesy, almost perverted grin on its face. Ah, now she knew who it looked like.

Sango smiled and made Mrs. Bunny catwalk past Mr. Bunny. Mr. Bunny's head bent down and 'stared' at Mrs. Bunny's rear. He then ran up to Mrs. Bunny and bent down on one knee holding Mrs. Bunny's hand.

"Oh Sango!" She said in a low voice "Will you bear my children?" She then made Mrs. Bunny turn around in a pout and Mr. Bunny's fat paw stroked her behind.

"Argh! How dare you! Hentai! Pow!" Sango said in a crude imitation of herself. She lifted Mrs. Bunny's arm and made it slap Mr. Bunny halfway across the room. Which looked extremely funny as Mr. Bunny was very floppy.

Sango chuckled to herself as she got up to retrieve it and made Mrs. Bunny jump on top of Mr. Bunny, pounding him into the floor. She saw a pencil nearby and made Mrs. Bunny use it to whack Mr. Bunny on the head repeatedly. She giggled at how childish she could be. Sango was actually starting to enjoy herself, but then she looked at Mr. Bunny's cheesy grin and began to feel the anger herself. In a sudden burst of fury she ripped Mr. Bunny's head right off and it flew a few feet before bouncing onto the floor and rolling under the couch. It didn't take long for her to register what she had just done.

"Oops."

Sango lifted up the headless doll to inspect the damage. She peered down the corridor to see if Rin was in sight and then looked back at the beheaded bunny. She closed her eyes as if praying for a solution, but when this didn't come she opted for simply hiding the headless bunny behind her back as she heard Rin moving around.

'_Oh Sango was in for it now!'_ She though gleefully as she knew Sesshoumaru had a soft spot for presents given by his girlfriend. She checked the badly drawn watch on her wrist and wondered how much more time she needed to take up. She shrugged and skipped up to Sango.

"I couldn't find Baby Bunny so I don't wanna play anymore."

Sango was relieved. She quickly tossed the headless bunny under the sofa from behind her back and smiled at Rin as if nothing had happened. But Rin saw. She would need to know where it was for when Sesshoumaru came home.

Sango brushed her hands and stood up. "So! Are you hungry, Rin?" The small girl nodded vigorously.

"Jam sandwiches?"

"Um…OK!"

Rin ran over to the couch and jumped onto it, turning on the TV to watch some cartoons. Meanwhile, Sango lead herself to the kitchen and opened every cupboard to find what she needed. While Sango was making Rin's sandwiches she couldn't help but wonder why Kagome was so paranoid. Rin seemed like a perfectly normal little girl. Maybe it was Kagome's time of the month, she _did_ say something about hot flashes.

She laid the second slice of bread on top of the already jammed slice, and searched for a plate to put it on. She chose a yellow flower patterned one since it stood out from all the white and grey that Sesshoumaru seemed to love so much. Sango brought the plate to the couch where Rin was watching her usual show while swinging her legs. Sango smiled at the cuteness of it all. She looked down at the sandwiches then suddenly she heard an ear splitting scream. Her head jerked up to see Rin standing on the couch pointing to a fairly large black and hairy spider on the floor.

"Oh my God! Its one of Naraku's minions!" Sango exclaimed. She immediately dropped the plate which shattered on the floor and ran for her boomerang. Rin tried hard to hide her glee as Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu high up in the air and brought it down with all her might screaming: "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The giant boomerang crashed onto the poor creature, but to Sango's surprise (and to Rin's delight) the Hiraikotsu bounced off it.

"Huh!? Fine then, you won't get away THIS time child of Naraku!" Sango lifted her weapon again and brought it down once more. But just like the first time, the huge boomerang bounced off and landed heavily on the floor, leaving a small crater. Sango was furious and began to bash the creature repeatedly with her Hiraikotsu. But it just kept bouncing off. This made Sango go wild with rage and she carried on bringing down her weapon with all her might while screaming:

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE NARAKU AND YOUR MINIONS!"

Rin egged her on by yelling things like "Get it Sango!" and "Remember what he did to Kohaku-kun!" Which of course, only fueled Sango's fury even further. Rin checked the clock on the wall and saw that there was just one minute left for Sesshoumaru to arrive. It was time.

.

-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Sesshoumaru, who was feeling rather irritable after a long day of tedious work, heard a loud prolonged scream followed by a crash. He rushed up the stairs and hurriedly searched his pockets for the keys. Sango lifted up her Hiraikotsu one last time, and began to bring it down with all her strength when she heard a key in the lock. She stopped in her tracks and spun around while breathing heavily.

"Huh!?"

Rin seized the chance to grab the hairy "creature" and place it on her head. She quickly positioned herself on the floor underneath Sango's hovering weapon just as the door flung open. Sesshoumaru tore inside but came to a sudden stop as he took in the devastating scene. Sango holding her weapon in the air, Rin on the floor below said weapon, and his apartment floor bursting with debris and broken floor boards.

Sango stared at him with wild eyes for a moment and then looked back at the minion of Naraku that she was supposedly destroying. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Rin sitting there with a 'terrified' look on her face and the creature casually sitting on her head. She gasped, pointing at Rin in horror and then lifted the Hiraikotsu as if to swipe the spider off Rin. She gave a final warrior's cry as she swung the huge boomerang towards both Rin and the spider.

Sesshoumaru thought it was quite enough. Sango's boomerang was approaching Rin with incredible speed when Sesshoumaru shot between them and stood protectively in front Rin. Sango gasped and stopped her weapon just inches away from his face. Both Sango and Sesshoumaru stood in a deathly silence, until Sango finally dropped the boomerang to the side, taking a few steps backwards, covering her mouth with her hands in horror. She had almost killed Rin! And more importantly, she almost touched Sesshoumaru with her boomerang!

Sesshoumaru remained motionless, limiting himself to simply glaring at Sango while Rin burst into her best crocodile tears. Without removing his fierce glare from Sango's face, he reached behind him and picked up a very battered black rubber spider from Rin's head. He held it up in front of him as Sango's eyes widened in realization.

"Rin. What happened here" He commanded to know.

Rin covered her face with her hands hiding her grin while she pretended to sob. "Oh Sesshoumaru-sama! It all started when we were playing tea party _*sniff*_ and she pretended that Mr. Bunny was you and-"

" Mr. Bunny?" Sesshoumaru asked, still holding a steady glare at Sango. Rin crawled and scooped up the headless bunny from under the couch.

_'Crap!'_ Sango thought as she felt the panic build up inside her. Rin held the poor toy up to Sesshoumaru, who received it with a slight look of dismay on his face. He didn't care about the stupid toy, it was the person who gave it to Rin he cared about. Rin carried on with her story,

"And then she ripped the head off and tried to hide it! She said that if I told you about it she would get me for it! _*hic*_ Then after that, I said I was hungry and she made me jam sandwiches. I _told_ her that I'm allergic to strawberry jam but she didn't listen! So she got angry and smashed my favorite plate on the floor."

Sesshoumaru tore his eyes away from the limp body in his hand and stared at the broken plate on the floor. The broken_ yellow flower patterned plate _that his girlfriend has also given Rin. The devious little girl tried to hide her glee at Sesshoumaru's expression, even if it_ was_ very subtle.

"And-and then I was playing with the toy that came out of the chocolate egg, _*sniff*_ she saw it and went crazy and started beating it with that…that THING!" She pointed a shaky finger at the Hiraikotsu which had created another crater where Sango had dropped it. Sango listened to all this in awe. She gawped at the cleverness of the brat. _'Wow. Kagome was right. She IS evil!' _She thought.

Sesshoumaru turned to glare at Sango again. "Leave…now." He said threateningly. Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu as she took a few steps backwards and reached for the doorknob behind her.

"That's not… I didn't! I mean, she-" She stammered as she frantically tried to open the door. Sesshoumaru squeezed the remains of Mr. Bunny with such force that the stuffing popped out of it.

"I-I can pay for the damage." Sango nodded towards the smashed floor caused by her over-sized boomerang.

"Haven't you done enough damage already?" Sesshoumaru hissed as his eyes steadily glowed red. At this point Sango had finally managed to turn the doorknob, flinging the door open and sprinting until she was complete out of the apartment complex.

.

-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

It was an hour later and Rin brushed her teeth before going to bed, leaving Sesshoumaru alone in his disaster of an apartment to think of who to summon next. She grinned maliciously as she thought of who he could possibly bring tomorrow, this was actually beginning to be quite fun.

Sesshoumaru sighed and was hopelessly trying to attach Mr. Bunny's head back onto its limp body. He gave up and tossed it to the side. He rested his head in his hands and tried to think of someone to look after Rin who wasn't a complete idiot. He was running out of options, and there was absolutely NO WAY that he was going to call Inuyasha. Anyone but him. Even that pervert of a monk would be better.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head out of his hands and raised his eyebrows at the thought. Hmmm, maybe Miroku wouldn't be too bad. He _was_ very calm. And he wouldn't DARE to try anything with Rin. After all, the monk's heart was set on that maniac woman with the boomerang. Sesshoumaru considered it for a moment, then he decided he would give it a try. Anyone was better than his idiot of a brother. He searched his contacts for Miroku. And dialed.

Rin was still awake and listening carefully. She caught the word 'Miroku' as Sesshoumaru got the monk on the phone. She smiled. Tomorrow was going to be VERY interesting indeed…

.

* * *

**What will happen to everyone's favorite monk? Post a review on how much you like (or hate) the story so far to motivate me into posting the next one!** **Ja ne!**

**.  
**


	3. Dolls and Tricks

**Well I'm not exactly being showered with reviews here but re-writing this story has become my personal quest, so I'll keep posting them anyway.**

**Disclaimer: **WHAT? SORRY, I CANT HEAR YOU! DO I OWN WHAT? Ok fine. I don't own Inuyasha ¬¬.

.

**Game 3: Dolls and Tricks**

.

It was a fine sunny morning when Rin woke up. She gave a long and satisfying stretch before getting up from her small bed and happily padding towards the kitchen where Sesshoumaru was standing behind the marble counter, calmly drinking his daily cup of green tea. She had just opened her mouth to greet him when she was interrupted by the rude buzz of the doorbell. Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch before patiently setting the cup down on the counter and walking towards the door. A smiling monk greeted him cheerily on the other side.

"Oh! Greetings! What a pleasant morning it is, don't you think so Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother answering him, which made Miroku laugh uneasily while absent-mindedly scratching the back of his head. Rin skipped happily up to the doorway and greeted the monk with extra cheer, as if to compensate for Sesshoumaru's lack of it.

"Hi Miroku-sama!" She said, waving enthusiastically.

Sesshoumaru stepped aside to let Miroku into the apartment but the monk had barely touched the inside with both feet when Sesshoumaru violently dragged him towards the kitchen by the scruff of the neck. Rin saw this and smiled to herself. This was going to be a VERY interesting day. She listened hard to what Sesshoumaru was whispering into the ear of a very startled Miroku.

"I want to make this very clear, Monk. You will NOT touch Rin and you will certainly not do anything…_unsightly_ around her. _Do I make myself clear?_"

Miroku held his hands up defensively and quickly nodded in agreement. "I swear on my life that I will not do anything inappropriate around Rin-chan." With that, Sesshoumaru released him and with one last nod towards Rin, he left the apartment, closing the door behind him. Miroku held his breath until the door was completely shut and then let out a deep sigh of relief before attempting to compose himself by straightening out his robes and muttering a small prayer. He turned to face Rin and approached her, bending down with a pleasant smile on his face.

"So! What do you want to do today, Rin-chan?"

"LETS PLAY!" She yelled flailing her arms about wildly. She then began to run in circles around the poor monk who was trying to catch her.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA -"

Miroku finally caught up with her and put a hand on her forehead to stop her. "My child, you have too much energy! Why don't you meditate? It will calm your spirit."

Rin blinked at him, but agreed. It was still early, she had plenty of time to play with him.

Minutes later, they were both cross legged on the floor, thumbs and index fingers touching, and with their eyes closed. Well, at least Miroku's eyes were closed. Rin, on the other hand, was peeking at Miroku through one eye so that she could copy him.

"Focus your energy, dear child….breath in…..and out….Now, repeat after me: Oummmmmmmmmmm"

Rin copied him obediently. "Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Miroku spoke again calmly, "Think nothing, feeeeeel nothing….ignore all noises…nothing shall distract you...concentra-"

Miroku stopped abruptly and opened his eyes as something heavy had just fallen into his lap. He looked down in surprise to find a bunch of dolls staring blankly back up at him. Rin had found them the night before and had somehow tipped them into his lap while he was meditating. She looked at him with expectant eyes. Miroku stayed in the same position and sighed heavily for the second time that morning.

"Very well." He said in defeat. "I will play with you for a _while_. But then we should really try to medit-"

"Ok let's play dollies!" Rin interrupted and plopped down in front of him with bright eyes and a sweet smile. Miroku watched with resignation as she carefully lined up all the dolls in front of him. Miroku observed them and picked one that had the same uniform as Kagome.

"Hmmmm…"

Rin watched as he peered closely at the doll and then stroked the doll's bottom with a mild look of interest on his face. His eye then caught sight of a doll that looked remarkably like Sango. He gasped as he dropped 'Kagome' and quickly grabbed 'Sango'. He stroked her hair for a while, and then he happily caressed her rear-end too. He startled Rin as he suddenly let out a girlish gasp and screamed "HENTAI!" in an imitation of Sango's voice as he made her slap his cheek repeatedly with her stiff plastic hand. He threw his head back and let out a long hearty laugh.

Rin raised her eyebrows and yanked her doll out of the monk's hand, immediately wiping the smile off his face. He cleared his throat importantly and sat up straight, now wearing a much more dignified expression. Rin then shoved a rather mistreated-looking Ken doll into his hand. His hair had been clumsily cut, painted black and tied into a low ponytail. Miroku pointed at it with a look of amazement on his face.

"Hey! This one looks like me!" Miroku licked his finger and began to style the Ken doll's bangs to look more like his own.

"So! What will this handsome fellow do?" He asked with a charming smile.

"He's going to die." Rin replied flatly. Miroku's smile faded a bit and looked back at the doll sympathetically "Oh."

She searched around in the heap of toys she had not yet organized and pulled out a rubber spider (yes, the same one that led to Sango's downfall) and a furry purple octopus.

"These two will be Naraku. Naraku is going to fight Inuyasha." She explained as she revealed another Ken doll with badly painted white hair and a red haori. She proceeded to make monster noises while making the rubber spider parade around in front of 'Inuyasha'.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! AAAAAAAAARGH!"

She made the rubber spider somersault backwards as she manoeuvred Inuyasha's plastic arm to swish his sword, which was actually a silver-painted pencil taped to his hand. Rin made the sound of an explosion and then threw the spider over her shoulder, quickly replacing it with the furry octopus. She grabbed the doll that looked like Kagome and made her cower in front of this new purple enemy.

"AAAAAAAH! Save me Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHAAAAAAA!"

Inuyasha jumped on top of Naraku's octupus and beat him over the head mercilessly with his 'sword'. Miroku, who had been simply staring at Rin's battle in amusement, decided to join in. He seized a black marker and drew a squiggly black hole onto his doll's right palm. He then made the doll jump in front of Kagome and hold out his right hand, making sucking and slurping noises. The real Miroku snatched the octupus out of Rin's hand, made it quiver in fear and then tossed it behind him with a scream. His doll jumped on the spot triumphantly before Miroku grabbed Sango and made her run up to his ken-doll double.

"My hero!" He said in a high-pitched voice. Sango then feverishly began kissing 'Miroku' all over his face. Miroku laughed out loud and wiped a delighted tear from his eye. Rin glowered at him.

"I'm bored! I don't want to play anymore." She said stubbornly as she stood up and went over to the TV, deliberately stepping on top of the dolls and leaving Miroku alone to clear up the mess. Which he did. But not without looking up all the female's skirts and caressing them as he put them one by one into a bag.

When he had finally finished, he stood up and went over to the sofa and sat down next to Rin. She was watching the Loony Toons and was laughing hysterically as Daffy Duck chased a monk around the monastery with a machine gun. Miroku shifted around in his seat uncomfortably. He gasped in horror as the monk tripped over his own feet, revealing brightly colored underwear as Daffy proceeded to beat the monk over the head repeatedly with a cross.

"That's sacrilegious!" Miroku said alarmingly. "And monks certainly do _not_ wear that kind of underwear!" He quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel over to an educational program. Rin stopped laughing immediately and frowned. Miroku seemed satisfied with the new show and lay back in his seat. Rin scowled at him for a while before turning back to the dreadfully dull kids show.

"Now kids! Let's say the alphabet together one more time!" The presenter said in an overly-cheerful tone.

Only five minutes had passed and Rin decided that she couldn't stand it any longer. She glanced over at the kitchen clock and groaned as she saw that there were still hours to go before Sesshoumaru arrived. She quietly got off the couch was about to head towards her room when she noticed Miroku snoozing peacefully in his seat. An idea sparked. She tiptoed to the kitchen and filled a glass with tap water as quietly as she could manage. Then she crept back to the placidly dreaming Miroku and gently placed the glass near his left hand, which was stretched out to the side. Rin took a deep breath before reaching out to touch his hand, but stopped as he shifted in his sleep.

"Oh Sango…" He mumbled dreamily as he turned his head to the other side. Rin waited a few seconds before resuming her task, and it wasn't long before she was interrupted again by the monk's wishful dreaming. "_Twelve_ children, you say? Well, I can certainly try…" He chuckled in his sleep before mumbling something incomprehensible and finally settling down. Rin rolled her eyes and then proceeded to lift his fingers ever so slowly and dip them into the glass of water. It was undoubtedly a very amateur thing to do, but if he left a stain on Sesshoumaru's fine leather couch, then it was worth something.

Rin continued on towards her room and paced around, thinking hard since she needed something better than just a monk wetting himself. She suddenly stopped as she realized something. Wait, what day was it today? It was TUESDAY! Sesshoumaru comes home early on Tuesdays!

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Miroku sighed happily as he opened his eyes just as the kids show finished. He looked to his side and suddenly noticed that Rin wasn't there.

"Rin-chan?" He called, suddenly sitting up straight. He received no answer but could hear movement in her room, so he shrugged and let her be. Miroku shifted his left hand and noticed that it was wet, he looked at it suspiciously, then glanced at the spreading wet stain on his lower area. He let out a loud hearty laugh before calling out to Rin again, "Ah! Hahaha! Good one Rin-chan!"  
Miroku shook his head as he chuckled at Rin's childish pranks. He removed his hand from the glass and attempted to dissimulate the spreading wet stain by rubbing it dry with his right gloved hand. But it only looked worse and now his glove was also wet, so he simply shrugged and continued to doze off. Hoping to return to his previous dream.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

It wasn't long until Rin heard footsteps coming up the stairs outside the apartment and then some idle chatter between Sesshoumaru and a neighbor. Rin panicked. It was much too soon! She racked her brains for something terrible to do to the poor monk, and a smile slowly crept onto her face as she thought of just the thing. But she had to be quick about it.

Rin peeped around the corner and saw that Miroku was still soundly asleep on the couch. She scurried quietly up to him and removed the glass of water so not to give herself away. Rin then hurried over to the bag of dolls and tipped them all out, tearing the clothes off some and leaving them bare on the floor.

Just as the sound of the key in the lock came to her ears, she grabbed the remote and changed the channel to an ALL MENS CHANNEL (If you know what I mean *waggles eyebrows*) that she had caught Inuyasha watching when he came over last Christmas.

Sesshoumaru calmly opened the door and was welcomed by a very distraught Rin (who was very good at crying at will). She ran up to him with tears in her eyes and desperately hugged his leg. Sesshoumaru looked at her in surprise and crouched down.

"What happened, Rin?" He asked while wiping away a tear that was slowly rolling down her cheek.

Rin put on her best act. "Miroku-sama is watching… _naughty things_!" She whispered as she pointed shakily to the TV. Sesshoumaru followed her finger and his eyes widened slightly as he stared at the obscene images; he slowly stood up and his eyes narrowed dangerously as his anger began to rise. His stare darted over to the placidly sleeping monk on the couch. At that exact moment, Miroku awoke and rubbed his eyes sleepily as he peered over to the door, searching for the source of the blood-curdling glare he was now sensing.

"Oh! Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama!" He piped up cheerily as soon as his sleepy eyes recognized who was standing at the doorway. Miroku waited for a response, but his smile quickly faded as he noticed just how furious Sesshoumaru looked. His first thought was that it was because he was caught sleeping on the job, and he began to stand up with an apology on the tip of his tongue. But once he caught Sesshoumaru's eye he paused and slowly followed Sesshoumaru's gaze towards the TV. Miroku's face blanched immediately.

"I was NOT watching that!" He said as he pointed at the TV screen accusingly. Sesshoumaru continued to glare at the monk, his gaze getting colder by the second.

"I swear!"

Rin tugged on Sesshoumaru's sleeve to get his attention. "Look Sesshoumaru-sama, he wet himself too!"

Sesshoumaru's glare dropped to the wet patch on the monk's lower body, and his eyes widened a fraction in shock. Rin knew the monk was in trouble for having wet himself, but the reasons she knew of were _very_ different from Sesshoumaru's.

Miroku looked down at himself and gasped as he realized just what Sesshoumaru must have been thinking. He also realized that the fact his right hand was also slightly damp only made matters worse. He quickly waved his hands in front of him in denial "No no no Sesshoumaru-sama, I wouldn't dare do such a thing in a child's presence. It's wet because Rin-"

"RIN made you do this?" Sesshoumaru asked threateningly as he took a menacing step closer to the panicking monk.

"N-no! Buddha is my witness and I swear to you this is NOT what it looks like" Miroku stammered as he slowly put a few steps distance between him and the seething Sesshoumaru.

Rin wasn't quite sure why this was suddenly a big deal, but she decided to worsen the situation for Miroku all the same. "That's not all he did Sesshoumaru-sama! I asked him where babies came from and he told me. He even _demonstrated" _She said looking up at him with big, fearful eyes as she pointed to the pile of dolls on the floor. Most of them undressed.

Miroku was finding it very hard to stay calm. He put one hand on his heart and held up his other hand solemnly. "As a servant of Buddha, I swear I have not committed any of the crimes of which I am being accused of"

Sesshoumaru took another step closer. "I don't think Buddha would mind having one less servant. If you value your miserable life in the slightest, I suggest that you leave. NOW."

Miroku gulped and began to walk cautiously towards the door. But before he did, he bent down and picked up the doll that looked like Sango.

"Erm…can I keep this?" He asked hopefully.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes menacingly and a low rumbling growl began to emanate from his throat.

"OK…I guess not." He lowered the doll back onto the floor. "Well, never mind!" He added cheerfully. He then gave a quick bow and darted past Sesshoumaru as he made his way out. The sound of agitated jingling from his beads could be heard fading into the distance as the monk quickly jogged down the stairs before Sesshoumaru changed his mind about letting him go unharmed.

Rin wiped away her crocodile tears while Sesshoumaru strode over to the TV and switched it off. The devious little girl sighed contently to herself and sat down to re-dress her dolls and store them in their usual bag. She was immensely pleased with how everything turned out and almost couldn't wait for her next victim. But Sesshoumaru was having trouble finding someone else. He glanced at his now tainted couch with loathing and chose to sit down on a nearby stool instead as scanned all the phone numbers in his contact book. He sighed heavily since he could only see two options for tomorrow: Inuyasha…or the wolf. He didn't trust that wretched wolf at all, but at least he wouldn't give Sesshoumaru such a hard time like the other imbecile would. So he called up Kouga and gave him an order he would soon deeply regret.

.

**Liked it? Hated it? Tell me why in a review! They're FREE! I actually had to raise the rating on the story because of this chapter, but I hope everyone got the "wet patch" part because I tried to make it as subtle as possible. I honestly had SO many ideas to get Miroku into trouble, but this one seemed a lot more fitting for a pervy monk like himself. Disagree? Let me know in a review! (Yes, I'm very insistent). **


	4. Tag! You're it

**If you read the first chapter of this story before January 14****th**** then you might want to go over it again. I made quite a few changes to it as it seemed kind of weak. Hopefully now it has a bit more action. Anyway, enjoy this new one!**

.

**Game 4: Tag! You're it.**

.

It was minutes before Sesshoumaru had to leave when the doorbell gave its usual buzz. Rin skipped over to open the door, expecting to see her next victim but instead found Sesshoumaru's girlfriend.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" She yelled.

Sesshoumaru emerged from his room while still fixing his tie. He had taken the day off from work but still could not stay home to take care of Rin himself since there were a few personal affairs that needed attending.

"Good morning, Kagura" He said with a nod.

Kagura smiled at him while Rin tugged impatiently on her hand. "Are you going to play with me?" She asked hopefully. Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru for help. She was never good at turning Rin down. Sesshoumaru shook his head since time wasn't on their side. Kagura looked back at Rin who was still gazing up at her with her big, brown, expectant eyes. Sesshoumaru sensed that Kagura would soon agree to defeat so he stepped in.

"No Rin, Kagura and I will be meeting up with her father today."

"Awww…" Rin said, hanging her head in disappointment. Kagura patted Rin's head sympathetically and turned to face her tall, attractive boyfriend. "Are you going to leave her by herself?"

Sesshoumaru glimpsed at the usual clock in the kitchen and sighed "No, a babysitter _should_ be here by now"

"So why don't we wait for them?" Kagura asked, checking her watch. Sesshoumaru looked reluctant as he smoothed down his perfect-looking tie. "Oh come on, you big meany" Kagura said as she picked up Rin and carried her to the couch. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he watched them sit down and Rin grabbed a notepad lying on the glass coffee table. Kagura examined the couch she was now sitting on, "Hey, when did you get a new couch?" Sesshoumaru's eye twitched as he remembered the monk, and he gave Kagura a look that clearly read 'Don't ask'.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

It was much later than what they had anticipated and Sesshoumaru drummed his slender fingers on his kitchen counter impatiently as he waited for the wretched wolf to get his foul self to the apartment. In the meantime, Kagura picked up a magazine and flicked through it while Rin feverishly colored in a drawing of Kouga being killed with an axe. She grinned evilly to herself.

Rin had planned this day out the night before and she was more than prepared to meet her new babysitter. Although things weren't looking too bright for Kouga already, Sesshoumaru was starting to despise the wolf for his incredible tardiness. He sighed angrily and opened the door to leave when he found Kouga on the other side with a fist raised to knock on the door.

"Er…. Morning?"

"You're overdue." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Yeah well, I had trouble finding the place. You live in a big place, huh?" Kouga laughed and punched Sesshoumaru playfully on the shoulder. Sesshoumaru remained emotionless. Kouga poked his head through the door and whistled as he took in the sight of the apartment. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kouga by the collar and yanked the rest of him into the apartment.

"Look after Rin with your life." He commanded. "Whatever happens to her will happen to you. Understood?"

Kouga gulped and then suddenly stood up straight in a salute "YES SIR, Sesshoumaru-sama SIR."

"Good." Sesshoumaru glared at Kouga one last time before taking Kagura by the hand and leaving the apartment. Rin couldn't be happier, her new babysitter didn't seem very bright so it should be fairly easy to get rid of him.

Kouga took a deep breath and turned to face Rin who was smiling innocently up at him. "So! What can I do for ya?" He questioned, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. It was still quite early so Rin decided to distract him with any old thing. She leapt to her feet excitedly, "You can help me with my homework!" Kouga blinked at her for a moment and then put his hands on his hips. "Sure thing, kid! Me being the cleverest one here." He boasted, puffing out his chest proudly. Rin cheered and ran to Sesshoumaru's study. Kouga had seated himself on the couch and picked up one of Rin's chewed up pencils.

A few seconds later, Rin came back struggling with a very high stack of books and dumped them heavily onto the coffee table. Kouga stared at them dumbfounded. "Sesshoumaru-sama says I have to study a lot so I can be the best when I start school" She announced proudly. Kouga was no longer listening but was now rummaging through the huge pile of books Rin has just brought. _'Biology? Physics? Calculus? Philosophy? Economy and finances? What the hell?'_

He cleared his throat importantly and seized the book on top of the pile, flipping it open to a random page.

"Okay…" he breathed as he ran a finger down the page. He squinted at the black squiggly smudges that seemed to merge together. He found a sentence he liked and began to read it out loud.

"Whaat is yore ohpineion c-c-c-cooonssssserning Sockcrates theery on the innmmortalitie of the sole?" He read slowly and with great difficulty.

Rin raised an eyebrow, leaned over the table and read the same sentence out loud, "What is your opinion concerning Socrates' theory on the immortality of the soul?" (Sesshoumaru had taught her well.) She sat back down in her seat and looked at Kouga expectedly. "So? What is it?" She asked brightly.

Kouga scratched his head with a confused look on his face. "Er…well, you see…it's easy really…um…I, uh…heh…" He paused and rested his chin on his fist and thought hard. If there had been a light bulb on top of his head it would have suddenly glowed. "Aha! I've got it! My opinion is that….this Sock guy was talking about that dead priestess that we all hate…what's her name again? Kikyou! Yeah her. Aaaand what he was trying to say is uh… that even though she's dead, her soul is still around to haunt that stinkin' mutt face!" He finished triumphantly and straightened up, feeling quite pleased about his remarkable 'intelligence'. Rin applauded enthusiastically and pretended to scribble down what he had just said in the notepad she was drawing in earlier.

"Wow Mr. Kouga! You're really clever! MUCH cleverer than Inuyasha." She said, batting her eyelashes.

Kouga grinned and crossed his arms proudly. Rin leaned over the table and heaved the calculus book in front of her, she ripped a page from the notepad and scribbled down a few sums from the book. (She wasn't really copying it, she had no idea what 'percentages' were so she simply made up a few sums.) She slammed the book shut and thrust the piece of paper under Kouga's nose. He took it gingerly and peered closely at the paper, occasionally chewing the end of his pencil.

"Right then! Um…what is ten minus five?" He said to himself. Kouga counted off his fingers and looked back confusedly at the paper, then counted again. Rin stared at him."Um…five?" Rin suggested. Kouga ogled at Rin.

"WHOA! That was fast! How'd you do that?! You're like some kind of genius or something!" He exclaimed in awe.

Rin was feeling immensely pleased with herself, although it was only a simple operation. She felt a bit sorry for Kouga but still took out a book which read "History of Japan" and placed it on top of the previous book. Kouga blinked. Then grinned, "Great! I rule at history! Ask me anything." He said confidently as he perched himself on top of the couch's armrest. Rin opened the book at a random page and ran her finger down the many questions.

"Okay! Here's one!"

Kouga crossed his arms with a grin plastered across his face. "In what kind of society did the Japanese people live in under the rule of the shogunate during the Feudal Era?" Kouga, who was squattin on the armrest suddenly lost his balance from the shock and tumbled backwards. He lay sprawled on the floor and then he popped back into view.

"WHAT!? I don t know any – er - I mean…can you repeat the question?" He asked pleasantly. Rin repeated it. Kouga's expression hadn't changed since he had fallen from his spot.

"Erm…._I know this_…wait, give me a minute. Aw COME ON!" He thumped himself on the head repeatedly. Rin had waited enough. "They lived in an oppressive society." She said impatiently.

Kouga threw up his arms in frustration. "AAAAH I KNEW THAT! Okay shoot me again!" He kneeled against the couch and folded his arms on top of the armrest, looking at Rin with bright, expectant eyes. Rin sighed mentally but she decided to give Kouga a break, she chose an easy one this time.

"Who were the Samurai?"

Kouga leaped to his feet with an arm waving vigorously up in the air. "I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!" Rin perked up. "You do?"

"…No…not really." He hung his head with a loud sigh and plopped back down onto the floor, where he remained motionlessly. Rin leaned over the couch's armrest and peered down at Kouga who was staring up at the ceiling.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

It had been one whole hour since the questionnaire. The books had been cleared away and Rin was now scribbling in a black, expensive-looking leather agenda. Kouga snapped out of his trance and hauled himself onto the edge of the armrest.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked with genuine interest.

"Drawing" She answered without lifting her eyes from the page as she continued to scribble.

"Lemme see" He said standing up and striding over to Rin, observing the squiggly drawing she had made.

"Huh! I can draw better than that!" He scoffed as he snatched the permanent marker out of Rin's hand. Rin gave him an almost Sesshoumaru-like glare. But he didn't see as he was too busy finding a clean page in the agenda. He then hid the page from view with his right arm and began to scribble frantically with his tongue sticking out in concentration.

"There! Ta daa!" He uncovered his work and Rin gasped. Which he mistook as a gasp of amazement. "Yeah it's great, I know" He smirked as he polished the pencil on his chest.

It was the worst drawing that she had ever seen in her life. It was supposed to be Kagome, but it was in fact a couple of sticks and blobs and wild scribbles for hair. Rin forced a smile, "Wow! That's great! But I bet you can't draw Sesshoumaru-sama." She said slyly.

Kouga sneered. "I bet I CAN!" He turned onto a new page and began to draw. But as soon as he began to draw a wonky circle for Sesshoumaru's face he grimaced and roughly turned the page. "Wait wait wait, I did it wrong." He did another circle and scribbled the hair but he wasn't happy with it either and turned to another page.

"No no no no, again again again…wait." He did this several times. Rin's grin grew wider with every page Kouga scribbled on.

"Aha! I did it!" He presented his work of art proudly. Rin barely muffled a snort. Kouga's drawing of Sesshoumaru was actually two blobs for a body, four sticks for arms and legs, and a huge crescent moon which covered his whole face. He also had huge blobby hands and two big circles for feet.

Rin pretended to be amazed at his talent. Kouga had got into the spirit of art and ripped out a page from the agenda. Rin grinned evilly as she caught the words on the page which read 'Kagura's Birthday' in neat cursive handwriting. Kouga grabbed a pair of scissors and began snipping here and there. He put the scissors down and spread out his work. It was a paper chain of girls. A very retarded chain of girls. Rin clapped with delight but inside she was positively dying of laughter.

_'Oh Sesshoumaru-sama is going to LOVE this!_' She thought gleefully.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Kouga had now given up on art and sat down cross legged on the floor. Rin looked at the kitchen clock. _'It's time!'_ She thought. She sat down on the floor next to Kouga.

"Do you wanna play a game?"

Kouga shrugged.

"How about tag?"

Kouga perked up and leapt to his feet.

"Yeah ok! I'll be it!"

"Okay! But let's eat something first. I'm hungry" Rin said as she got up. She had overheard from one of Kagome's conversations that Kouga got extremely hyper when he ate chocolate. Or anything sugary, for that matter. So Rin skipped over to the kitchen and came back with a jumbo-sized chocolate bar. Kouga's eyes widened with delight didn't even wait for Rin to break it in half, but instead he snatched it out of her hands and wolfed it down hungrily. Rin smiled at him sweetly.

Kouga licked the crumbs around his mouth and Rin watched as his pupils seemed to dilate right before her. "Okay! Youhavefivesecondsheadstart!" He babbled excitedly. Rin had no idea what he had just said but she ran anyway.

"I'M COMIIIIIIING!" He roared as he shot out and began to zoom down the corridor. Rin ran under the ironing table once again and squatted there quietly. Kouga dashed into the room but didn't stop to crouch down for Rin, instead he kept on running at the same speed, sending the table crashing against the wall. Rin squealed and rushed out of the room to reach Sesshoumaru's study. She ran around it once and exited, making sure Kouga followed. He too entered the study, whizzing around several times which sent countless books and papers flying before he too left the room. Rin made extra sure that the mindless wolf entered and destroyed every room in the apartment.

Meanwhile, on the first floor of the building, Kagura and Sesshoumaru had just entered the lobby looking quite irritable from dealing with Kagura's father for most of the day. The boy at the front desk ran up to Sesshoumaru with a worried look on his face.

"Um…s-sir? I thought you would like to know that something is going on in your apartment and if it carries on…I-I think the ceiling will collapse." He pointed nervously to the ceiling which was shaking slightly and small pieces of debris floated down from it. Sesshoumaru and Kagura glanced at each other for a moment, then they both shot up the stairs. Sesshoumaru quickly searched his pockets for the right set of keys while Kagura muttered "Come on come on _come on_!" Sesshoumaru paused for a moment. "Kagura you're not helping." He finally inserted a silver key into the lock and wrenched the door open. At that exact moment, Kouga tapped a squealing Rin on the head as he raced past her, he then jumped onto the couch, shot his fists up into the air and bellowed:

"I WON!"

Rin had already sprawled herself in the middle of the debris-covered floor holding a hand to her head and wailed. Sesshoumaru stood stunned in the doorway staring slowly around the apartment while Kagura rushed in and took Rin in her arms, desperately trying to calm her down. Kouga blinked in confusion, but didn't lower his arms.

"Rin? What happened here?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, mastering the urge to grab Kouga by the neck and throw him out the nearest window.

Kagura let go of Rin to let her explain. Rin sniffed, went over to the coffee table and picked up the leather agenda which Kouga had been scribbling in before. She sniffed again as she walked over to Sesshoumaru and held it up solemnly. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly as he flicked through the pages of his ruined agenda and paused at the drawing of himself. Sesshoumaru stared at the scribbles, observing the huge hands and feet. He looked at Rin for an explanation.

"That's you. _He_ drew it" She said, pointing an accusing finger at Kouga who had still not changed his position.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga with a distinctively colder look in his eyes. Kagura came over to look and burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru remained silent. He turned to the last page, and dropped the agenda, clenching his fists. He glowered at Kouga who slowly lowered his arms back to his sides.

"You….you ruined my schedule…destroyed my apartment….. hurt Rin…" Sesshoumaru began to take slow, menacing steps towards the wolf. Kagura's laughter faltered and she pulled Rin close, just in case. Kouga sensed danger and stepped down from the now-ruined couch.

"Now now, this can all be taken care of, Sesshoumaru-sama sir." He said coolly. He must have still had adrenaline running through him to be able to speak to Sesshoumaru in his present state.

Sesshoumaru paused and unclenched his fists. "You're the messenger at the Taisho Company, correct?"

Kouga stood up straight again "Yep! That's me! Fastest messenger there is, no-one can beat m-"

"You're fired." Sesshoumaru cut in.

"Wha-" Kouga stared blankly at him as it sank in. He then cleared his throat and shook his index finger at Sesshoumaru "Now wait just a minute! You can't do that, the only person who can fire me is the big boss-"

"You mean my father, Inutaisho."

Kouga slowly lowered his finger as he realized just what he had gotten himself into. But before he could protest, Sesshoumaru cut him off once again. "You are no longer a part of the Taisho Company, but you _will_ continue to be the messenger until the damage you caused here has been repaid with your salary. Now get out before I inflict the same amount of damage on your miserable self". Kouga didn't need a second warning, he took a few steps to the side until he was sure that Sesshoumaru wouldn't attack him, then he darted past Kagura and out of the apartment as fast as he could.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and looked witheringly at his once-pristine apartment. Kagura cautiously walked closer and patted Sesshoumaru on the shoulder sympathetically, she then picked up Rin (who was immensely pleased with all the terror she had wrought) to get her ready for bed.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Once Rin was bathed and tucked into her small, comfortable bed; Kagura chose a bedtime story and began to read it as Sesshoumaru attempted to organize his study. Once the story was finished, Sesshoumaru came into Rin's room to say goodnight and to lead Kagura out. Rin liked Kagura quite a lot, and she probably wouldn't misbehave as much if Kagura was her new babysitter.

"Kagura-chan!" She piped up. "Why can't _you_ be my babysitter?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened, Kagura glanced at him before turning back to Rin and gently answering. "Sorry Rin, I can't. I have to work. Maybe on the weekend, okay?" Rin was visibly disappointed but she soon cheered up when she later heard Sesshoumaru talking on the phone after Kagura had left the apartment.

"Inuyasha, be here tomorrow morning. No excuses. I expect you at 8 o'clock, sharp."

.

**Admit it, you want to see poor Inuyasha get outsmarted by Rin too! Don't worry, I'll write it up and post it as soon as it's done. BUT, I require reviews. They're my energy food. **


	5. Dog Hunt

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed this story so far, really appreciate it ^^. For those who have read it, liked it and didn't review…well, there's a special circle in hell for people like you. **

**Anyway, the original story got 249 reviews, I doubt I can beat that record with this new and improved rendition, but I can certainly try! That's completely up to you guys. So, here's the fifth chapter of Rin's Dangerous Games, I hope it'll get at least a chuckle out of you! ;)**

**Disclaimer:** Yes I do own Inuyasha. (*author stares around in a daze as men in white suits come and drag author away*)

.

**Game 5: Dog Hunt**

**.**

It was nearly time for Sesshoumaru to leave for work, but Inuyasha had not yet arrived. The kitchen clock ticked mercilessly as Sesshoumaru stood by the front door, counting the seconds that Inuyasha had left to appear.

"5, 4, 3, 2…"

There was a sudden pound on the door.

"…1." Sesshoumaru called for Rin to come out from her room and turned to open the door to 'welcome' his brother, who was revealed leaning against the door frame, obnoxiously chewing a stick of gum with a smirk plastered across his face.

"So. *_chew chew*_ YOU need MY help?" He asked cockily. Sesshoumaru merely glared at him.

"No. I do not _need_ anything from you. You will stay here with Rin until I get back."

Inuyasha's irritating grin grew even wider. "Sounds like a favor to me. *_chew chew* _You know, you should try asking nicely." He said as he wagged a finger at his older brother, who was already regretting making the call the night before.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "It's not a favor, it's an _order_. "

Inuyasha scoffed and continued to chew obnoxiously. "Yeah, sure it is."

If looks could take effect, Inuyasha would be no more than a steaming pile of dust. Sesshoumaru took a slow step closer and spoke quietly so that only Inuyasha would hear him. "You will do as I say. Or would you prefer that I reveal what you were doing last Christmas to that wench of yours_?"_ Inuyasha stopped chewing for a moment, then swallowed his gum and suddenly looked over at Rin.

"Hey kid, what do you wanna do today?" He asked roughly. Rin leapt up and down shouting "PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Like hell I will!" But before Inuyasha could even blink, Sesshoumaru had lifted him up in the air with his hand slowly tightening around his throat.

"You will NOT use that foul language in front of Rin. _Do I make myself clear_?" Inuyasha gurgled in response, which Sesshoumaru took as a yes and let his brother fall to the floor in a heap. Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and growled at Sesshoumaru challengingly before thinking better of it.

"Keh! Whatever." He said carelessly, crossing his arms and turning his head away in contempt. Sesshoumaru continued to glare at him as he slowly walked out the door, leaving Rin to pester Inuyasha into playing with her.

"Pleeeeeeeeease!" She wheedled. Inuyasha still had his eyes on Sesshoumaru as he said "Yeah I will play with-" He watched as Sesshoumaru finally closed the door behind him. "-with no-one because I'm gonna watch TV."

Inuyasha left Rin and slumped onto the black leather couch, he turned on the television and starting flipping through the channels. Rin blinked in surprise for a moment and then walked over to stand near Inuyasha, glowering at him. Inuyasha left it on the sports channel and tossed the remote to the side, then glanced at Rin.

"What are you staring at?" He asked rudely. Rin's frown deepened. "I don't like you."

"Join the club. Sesshoumaru owns it." He shrugged and made himself comfortable as the match began. "Pompous asshole." He muttered darkly as he turned up the volume. Rin stood there frowning. She didn't really have a plan for him as she assumed Inuyasha would do just fine at getting himself into trouble.

"Hey kid! Why don't you make yourself useful and get me a soda?" Inuyasha called, waving his hand at her dismissively. It wasn't really a request.

Rin's eyes lit up with an idea. The devious girl nodded enthusiastically and promptly ran to the kitchen, making a racket with the glasses and the bottle of soda so Inuyasha wouldn't become suspicious. She peered over to check if Inuyasha was still watching the game and reached for the cupboard where Sesshoumaru kept his medicines (which were mostly for Rin). She grabbed the biggest bottle and scanned it, smirking at the words 'Instant Relief'. Sesshoumaru was forced to buy it after Rin had a rather unpleasant experience following one of their rare pizza nights.

First she poured the soda into a glass, then unscrewed the top of the laxative, cautiously pouring a small amount into the soda. She stirred the concoction with a teaspoon as Inuyasha called out to her.

"Hey! Where's that damn soda already?"

Rin glared at the back of his head before she glanced at the bottle and then tipped the rest of the contents into the glass. She stirred it well and carried it carefully over to Inuyasha, who grabbed it without a word of thanks and drained the glass, slurping noisily. He set it down roughly onto the coffee table before letting out a huge belch of satisfaction. Rin smiled and sat on the edge of the couch, watching him as she waited for any change in his expression while he listened intensely to the commentaries of the match.

"_And he's got the ball and he's dangerously close to scoring and…AND HE SCORES!"_

Inuyasha jumped to his feet cheering and waving his arms around in celebration. He pointed at the screen while yelling at Rin "DID YOU SEE THAT?" Rin shrugged as he celebrated for a while longer before he finally calmed down and dropped back onto the couch, sighing contently. All of a sudden, his stomach gave a violent lurch and emitted a deep, warning rumble. He sat up straight and looked down at his stomach warily.

"Whoa…"

Rin carefully watched Inuyasha's expression slowly change from confused to uneasy. "Oh crap…I-I think I'm gonna blow!"

He lurched off the couch and ran towards the bathroom, clutching his stomach. Rin smiled gleefully as she heard the sound of the toilet seat hurriedly being lifted and then a loud sigh of relief. She ran into Sesshoumaru's bedroom, looking around desperately for something to do with the time Inuyasha had just given her. But nothing seemed to spark any inspiration at all. Rin was about to leave in defeat when her eye caught sight of the closet, an idea slowly forming in her mind. She nodded in determination before running to her room and snatching up her special pair of cherry-blossom pink safety scissors. A loud whimper sounded from the bathroom while Rin rushed back to Sesshoumaru's room and opened the closet doors, revealing a neat line of grey work suits hanging from the bar. She began to snip and tear furiously, attempting to imitate claw marks on each of the suits.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

It was a few minutes before Inuyasha finally emerged from the bathroom, groaning and rubbing his stomach. Rin ran out of Sesshoumaru's room and stopped dead, hiding the scissors behind her back and hoping he hadn't seen her.

"What the hell was in that soda…" He grumbled to himself before a loud growl came from his stomach, forcing him to clutch it and desperately make his way back into the bathroom.

Rin sighed with relief and looked around to see if she could do any more damage while Inuyasha was occupied. Her determined gaze rested on the television which was still playing the match. If Rin was to get Inuyasha to wreak his _own_ damage then she needed him to play with her, but with the television on it was near to impossible to convince him. Rin thought about it and ran towards the TV, picking up all the cables she could and began to cut through them with her safety scissors. It wasn't easy, but she at least managed to tear a few of them open.

The bathroom door suddenly opened, startling Rin and causing her to drop the scissors in surprise. Inuyasha emerged once again and exhaled deeply as he rubbed his stomach miserably. Rin quickly kicked the scissors out of view and took a few steps away from the television. Inuyasha looked up at her with weary eyes.

"I don't know what was in that soda, kid. But you should give some of it to Sesshoumaru." He slumped down onto the couch and sighed as he gave his stomach a final reassuring pat. Rin said nothing and slowly edged further away from the television. Inuyasha picked up the remote and attempted to turn the television on, but all he got was a blank screen. He made a questioning sound as he got up and checked behind the TV for the source of the problem, his expression quickly turning into confusion as he picked up one of the many torn up cables lying on the floor. He jerked his head to stare at Rin who beamed back at him.

"What the-"

"Play with me!" Rin shouted happily. Inuyasha blinked at her and then 'keh'ed as he dropped the cable back onto the floor. Miroku and Kagome had warned him that Rin used games to her advantage, so he was determined not to give in.

"You can cut all the cables you like, kid. I'm still not playing with you." He went back to the couch and fell into it, putting his feet up and positioning himself for a nap. Rin simply stood there and scowled at him. It wasn't long until he was asleep and snoring loudly, which gave Rin yet another idea.

She could remember one of Sesshoumaru's conversations with his father regarding Inuyasha's sleep talking problem. So, she hurried to her room and picked up the old tape recorder Sesshoumaru had given her to play with. She then slowly crept behind the couch where Inuyasha was snoring in his sleep and pressed the record button. She didn't have to wait too long.

"Hey Kagome…" Inuyasha mumbled sleepily. "You know what? I love you…"

Rin tried hard not to laugh as she held the recorder still.

"Yeah I'll marry you…Why should Miroku get all the kids, we can have our own…"

"Nooo, I don't like Kikyou anymore…." He moaned in protest. Rin had to bite her fist to stop herself from bursting out with laughter.

"I gotta get the thing!" Inuyasha slurred while drunkenly waving his arms out in front of him. He then snorted in mid-snore, turned over and continued to sleep.

Rin stopped the tape recorder thinking that it was enough and pondered her next hid the recorder under the couch for safekeeping and was about wake the sleeping Inuyasha when she noticed a pack of gum poking out of his pocket. She gently removed it and put it in her own pocket, thinking that it might be of use later on. Rin mentally counted up to three and jumped onto Inuyasha, waking him up abruptly.

"I didn't do nothing!" He blurted out stupidly. He looked around wildly and then his eyes rested on Rin's face which was smiling sweetly up at him.

"I heard you sleep talking."

A look of worry flashed across Inuyasha's face before he sat up straight and crossed his arms. "Keh! I don't talk in my sleep you little liar." Rin got off the couch and put her hands together in mock emotion.

"Oh Kagome I _looooove_ you!" She swooned as Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and stood up in panic.

"What!? Shut up!"

"Yes! I _will _marry you!" Rin teased, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shook a threatening fist at her. He then realized something and smirked "Keh! No-one will believe you anyway. You have no proof." He said confidently in an attempt to throw Rin off, but he only made matters worse.

"Yes I do! I recorded it and I'm going to show it to her!" Rin said gleefully as she flounced around the room, taunting him.

"Inuyasha loves Kagome, Inuyasha loves Kagome, Inuyasha loves Kagome!"

Inuyasha blushed furiously. "Keep your voice down, dammit! The whole apartment block is gonna hear!" Rin stopped and blinked at him for a moment, then resumed her taunting while still prancing around the room.

"INUYASHA LOVES KAGOME, INUYASHA LOVES KAGOME!"

Inuyasha shushed desperately and lunged at Rin as she skipped past him. "No I don't!" He protested, but that didn't stop Rin.

"You don't? Okay! INUYASHA LOVES KIKYOU! INUYASHA LOVES KIKYOU!"

Inuyasha spluttered and desperately dived across the room, grabbing Rin by the hem of her dress and causing her to tumble backwards onto the floor. Her eyes began to water and her lip trembled. Inuyasha panicked.

"No no no no! Don't cry! Sesshoumaru will kill me. Look look! Bad doggie!" He punched himself in the head "Bad bad!" He punched himself again and glimpsed at Rin to see her reaction, suddenly noticing that she wasn't really crying.

"Why you…" He raised his fist to bonk her on the head like he had done so many times to Shippo, but she screamed loudly and scrambled up to run away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WENCH!" He yelled before tearing after Rin. She quickly bent down and grabbed the tape recorder from under the couch before running down the corridor as fast as she could, removing the tape and hiding it in her pocket. She then skidded to the hamper where all the clean clothes went, before they were taken out to be ironed. Inuyasha's heavy footsteps could be heard approaching quickly, so Rin lifted the first shirt (which happened to be one of Sesshoumaru's work clothes) and hid the empty recorder underneath. She then stood in the corridor in full view with her hands outstretched so that Inuyasha could see that she no longer had the tape recorder. He pounded down the corridor and skidded to a halt once he noticed that something was missing.

"Eh? What did you do with it?" He blinked as he scanned her surroundings. He needed to destroy that tape.

"I hid it!" Rin said brightly. Inuyasha's eye twitched. "You...you _hid_ it?"

"Yep! Now you have to find it!" She said happily and skipped past the now fuming Inuyasha. "Oh yeah? Well guess what? I'm gonna FIND it and then I'm gonna DESTROY it!" He yelled after her as he darted into the first room and began sniffing around.

Rin skipped all the way to the kitchen and looked into one of the drawers where a half-used tube of super glue lay on top of all sorts of bits and pieces. She grabbed it and peered round the corner to see Inuyasha burst out of the room he was in, look to his sides and then rush into Sesshoumaru's room to continue his search. Rin held tightly onto the tube as she scurried down the corridor to the hamper where she had hid the empty recorder. She unscrewed the tube and squeezed out a generous amount of glue on top of the shirt. Rin had barely screwed the lid back onto the tube when Inuyasha came out of Sesshoumaru's room after his unsuccessful search and stared at her, growling. Rin immediately hid her hands behind her back and smiled innocently.

"Where is it?" He snarled. Rin's eyes darted momentarily to the hamper. Inuyasha took this as a sign and stormed up to it, shoving Rin out of the way. He lifted the lid and threw it aside, snatching up the first shirt and exposing the recorder underneath.

"AHA!" He exclaimed happily. He reached out his other hand to grab the recorder when he suddenly noticed that the shirt wasn't dropping to the floor like it was supposed to. He looked at it in surprise and shook his hand slightly. It remained stuck. He began to shake his whole arm violently and tried to pry the shirt off with his free hand. There was a loud rip and he slowly held up the shirt, or at least the half that had come off while leaving the other half dangling from his right palm.

"Oops." He said as he stared at the damage. He sniffed at the strong smell that wafted up to his nose and recognized the scent as super glue. Rin giggled and Inuyasha's eyes shot up at her.

"YOU." He lunged forward to grab her but she squealed and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. He followed and began to pound on the locked door.

"YOU'RE DEAD, KID! YOU HEAR ME?" He roared as he shoved his shoulder into the door in an attempt to break it open.

"No I'm not! Sesshoumaru-sama will be here soon and he'll stop you!" She yelled from inside her room. Inuyasha stopped shoving and suddenly realized the time, it wouldn't be long before his older brother came home from work. He looked at the half torn shirt stuck to his hand and decided it was more urgent that he got it off than breaking down Rin's door.

"You stay in there!" He barked as he made his way to the kitchen, searching for something to remove the glue. In one of the drawers he spotted a lighter, which he grabbed and began to flick on as he held it underneath the shirt. A bit of fire would surely melt the glue off. Unluckily for him, at that exact moment the front door opened and his older brother appeared in the doorway. Inuyasha blinked at him. "Eh?"

It only took a split second for Sesshoumaru to zoom into the kitchen and seize Inuyasha by his collar, bringing his face up close to his own.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Inuyasha dropped the lighter and held up his hands defensively, the shirt still stuck to his right palm. "Nothing! I swear! It was all _her_ fault!" He pointed a condemning finger at Rin who had emerged from her room and was now standing by the wall. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's wild accusation. "Rin, go back to your room." He ordered, without taking his eyes off his brother. He didn't want Rin to witness the carnage that Inuyasha had brought onto himself.

Rin quickly took out the gum she had stolen earlier from Inuyasha's pocket and stuffed it into her mouth, chewing noisily while casually leaning against the wall. "The hell I will!" She called out.

The two brothers stared at her. Inuyasha gawped for a moment until he noticed Sesshoumaru's glare piercing the side of his head.

"I-I-I-I didn't teach her that! I swear!"

Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha's face dangerously closer. "_What did I say about using that despicable language in front of Rin_?" He whispered threateningly.

"I'm telling you that I didn't, you idiot! Maybe she heard me when I was sleeping or-"

"YOU WERE SLEEPING ON THE JOB?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean-"

Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha violently across the room, sending him crashing against the wall. Rin decided to make the situation worse for Inuyasha. "Oh yeah, *_chew chew chew*_ he also tried to find something to hold against ya so you wouldn't ask him to look after me anymore." She said, jerking her head in the direction of Sesshoumaru's room. He strode over to his personal lair and stood in the middle, staring at the upturned desk, the opened drawers and the half-opened closet. Sure enough, the room reeked of Inuyasha's scent. Sesshoumaru walked over to his closet and pulled back the doors, revealing the full damage of his slashed work clothes. "What is the meaning of this?" He muttered. Rin had no trouble in 'enlightening' him.

"Yeah, *_chew chew_*" Rin began, standing in the doorway. "He said it was unfair that you had better clothes than him, so he destroyed them. What a piece of shi-"

"Rin that's enough" Sesshoumaru interrupted sternly. She shrugged and carried on chewing noisily. Sesshoumaru walked back to the main room and glared at Inuyasha who was trying to creep towards the front door.

"_You..._." Sesshoumaru whispered dangerously as he advanced slowly towards the poor victim of Rin's lies. Inuyasha jumped to face him and shook his fist in protest.

"She's lying I tell ya! I-" He began, but was cut off by a loud groan and Inuyasha clutched his stomach. "Oh sh*t."

He spun around and frantically scrabbled for the door knob before wrenching it open and sprinting out. Sesshoumaru stared after him perplexed. He could hear Inuyasha flying down the stairs and then screaming bloody murder at the boy at the front desk for a 'friggin' toilet'. Sesshoumaru 'hmph'ed and decided that he would deal with Inuyasha later. He walked up to Rin and held out his hand so that she would spit out the gum. She obeyed and smiled at him. He then knelt down and stared firmly into her big, innocent eyes.

"Rin, never speak to me like that again."

She nodded vigorously and spun around to climb onto the couch so she could draw in her usual notepad. Sesshoumaru sighed, not really surprised at how things turned out with Inuyasha. He was about to stand up when he noticed a cable lying oddly out of place near the TV. He stood up and walked over, crouching down to see where the cable belonged to. Rin looked up from her scribbles and stiffened. _Was she caught? Would Sesshoumaru find out what she's been doing all this time? _

Sesshoumaru looked around and spotted a pale pink pair of safety scissors, which he recognized as Rins. He turned to look at her as she watched him anxiously.

"Did you do this?" He asked, holding up a split cable.

Rin remained silent. She was certainly in trouble, but not for what she had feared. She nodded slowly. "I just wanted Inuyasha to play with me…" She mumbled in her defense. Sesshoumaru knew Rin could be quite persistent when she wanted something, but all this babysitter business was costing him a lot. He had to punish her and make sure that she didn't make a habit out of this sort of behavior. He breathed in deeply and stood up, not taking his eyes off Rin who was watching him with tearful eyes.

"Rin, you should know better. You're grounded."

Rin jumped off the couch and ran up to him, clutching Sesshoumaru's leg tightly as she began to wail. "Nooooooo! I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin will never do it again!" Sesshoumaru didn't relent. "That means no games" He continued.

"Noooooooooooo!"

"And no more pizza nights."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rin yelled as she held tighter onto his leg and then buried her face into it. Sesshoumaru walked towards Rin's room, dragging her along with him. "Another babysitter will come tomorrow, and you _will_ behave. Understood?"

He had to raise his voice to be heard over Rin's wailing. Sesshoumaru pried her off his leg and left her alone in her room, closing the door firmly. He heard things being thrown around and then the sound of something breaking as she continued with her tantrum. He sighed and shook his head. Who knew she could be this difficult? Now he was once again faced with the indecision of who would watch her tomorrow. Sesshoumaru pondered for a while before he strode over to the phone and called up the only person who could possibly help him at a time like this.

"Father, I need advice."

"Hello to you too, son." Inutaisho replied coolly. Sesshoumaru ignored him and recounted his dire situation. He waited for a response and could hear Inutaisho drumming his fingers thoughtfully.

"Ah! Call the 'Little Darlings' Babysitters Company'. I used them once when I had to leave you two boys alone for a couple of days. You remember? The one you _didn't_ try to kill?" Sesshoumaru remained silent as he recalled his old babysitter. It wasn't such a bad idea, although he wasn't too keen on letting a complete stranger into his apartment if the woman who had looked after him wasn't available. The two men said their goodbyes and hung up. Sesshoumaru stared at the phone for a moment before dialing the number his father had given him. An old woman answered,

"Little Darlings at your service?" She said pleasantly. Sesshoumaru inquired if his old babysitter was still working there.

"Kaede? Oh no no no, she left years ago, but we do have her sister if you like." It didn't seem like Sesshoumaru had much of a choice, so he confirmed and gave the time and place for Rin's new babysitter to arrive the next morning.

.

**Who could it be? Ok, I think we all know just who it is. On a side note: the seventh chapter will be a BRAND NEW one that isn't in the original story. Any suggestions for who should babysit Rin after her next victim? (Note: Preferably someone good-natured, but gullible and somewhat clumsy.)**


	6. Love Game

**Remember to review after you read! You have no idea how happy ONE review makes me. Come on people, give me some motivation here! If you fav and/or follow I will love you forever! *blinks persuasively***

**Disclaimer: **I own squaddlethwarsts and nincompopsicles, but not Inuyasha.

**.**

**Game 6: Love Game**

**.**

Sesshoumaru stared long and hard at the blank television screen from the couch where he sat as he recalled everything that had happened the night before. He had changed the split cables himself and was now simply waiting for the new babysitter to arrive. Whoever it was.

He exhaled deeply and looked in the direction of Rin's room, displeased that he actually felt guilty about forcing Rin to stay in her room all day, even though it was the least she deserved for her misbehavior. He thought about it for a moment and shook his head, then stood up from the couch, walked over to Rin's room and knocked firmly on the door.

"Rin. Open the door."

He could hear her hurried footsteps before the door flung open and Rin shot out hugging Sesshoumaru's legs.

"RIN WILL BE GOOD! PROMISE!"

Sesshoumaru pried her off him, "You misbehaved and now you are being punished for it. Now, you may come out of your room today, BUT...no games." Rin sniffed and nodded slowly. Well, at least she might have a chance of convincing the babysitter otherwise.

"Good. The babysitter will be informed."

Rin hung her head in defeat as Sesshoumaru turned around and suddenly found himself face to face with no other than…Kikyou.

"Hello, my name is Kikyou and I will be your babysitter for today." She said routinely.

"How did you enter here?" He asked her, slightly perplexed.

Kikyou shrugged "Through the door." She said as she jerked a thumb behind her.

Sesshoumaru looked over her shoulder to see the door still locked. Surely she didn't mean _through the door_. He decided to ignore it and gave a brief explanation of what she was expected to do during the day.

Meanwhile, Rin stared at Kikyou from a safe distance, realizing that she had absolutely no idea of how to get rid of her. Kikyou was going to be tough one. She barely knew anything about her and Sesshoumaru was already catching on to her little games, meaning that if she was going to do anything at all, it had to be with extra care.

Sesshoumaru gave Kikyou a final look of suspicion before nodding at Rin and exiting the apartment, leaving her standing apprehensively while Kikyou stared around at her new surroundings. Rin found Kikyou rather intimidating but felt quite ashamed that was finally going to be beaten by this disgrace to the dead. She looked embarrassingly at her feet and then eventually summed up the courage to walk up to Kikyou.

"Um…so…what do you want to do?" Rin asked nervously. Kikyou looked down at her.

"Oh we shall do something… productive." She said vaguely.

Rin perked up. "How about helping me with my homework?" She suggested, in the hope that Kikyou would be as dim as Kouga. But Kikyou shot a harsh look at Rin which made the poor little devil flinch.

"No! We shall re-create the art of…poetry…" She said with a sigh. Her voice suddenly turned severe as she shot another stern look at Rin, "Get a paper and pen child! Write this down."

Rin didn't dare dawdle and immediately ran to her room to retrieve her usual notepad and pen. Kikyou sat herself down on the couch and signaled for Rin to sit on the floor next to the coffee table, page clear and pen poised. She then inhaled deeply and began,

"In hell we shall meet…between the flames and the heat…Inuyasha my darling, you-"

"Ewww you like _Inuyasha_? Rin interrupted, looking up from her writing with an expression of profound repulsion. Kikyou glared at her, making Rin feel suddenly very uneasy,

"Um…why don't you write a nice poem about Inuyasha?" She suggested quickly in attempt to throw Kikyou off.

"That was what I was doing before you interrupted, rude child" Kikyou replied vehemently.

"No but that was a _boring_ one. I mean like a nice one, maybe…describing Inuyasha?" Rin smiled, hoping Kikyou would succumb to the idea. She did, and with an irritated sigh she gestured for Rin to start writing.

"With your amber eyes you make my heart ache,  
with your silver hair you make my legs shake.  
Oh my sweet darling, never mistake,  
as the love we have is of God's make."

Rin cringed internally but wrote down every word. Kikyou sighed dreamily. "Now child, use a new page as I will recite a famous Haiku by-"

"No!" Rin protested as she scowled and put down the pen. "I don't want to do this anymore. This is boring!"

Kikyou clenched her jaw at Rin's insolence and replied with forced calm, "This is an _art_, so-"

"Well I don't like this art!" Rin interrupted stubbornly.

"Well I don't care-"

"And I don't like YOU!" Rin yelled, pointing a reproachful finger at Kikyou.

Kikyou's lip trembled for a moment and she suddenly burst into tears, startling Rin. She did want to get rid of her but she had no intention of making her _cry_. Little Rin felt a pang of guilt.

"N-no one does!" Kikyou choked out between sobs. Rin was now feeling very uncomfortable and she tried to ease the weeping Kikyou.

"That's not true...I mean, Inuyasha likes you, doesn't he?" She said in a hopeful tone, but only managed to make Kikyou wail loudly in despair. "N-n-not anymore! He likes that _b*tch_ Kagome!" She spat, staring fiercely at the floor. Rin's face suddenly lit up. Of course! If she knew _anything_ about Kikyou it was that she despised Kagome for stealing Inuyasha from her. An evil smile crept across her face as she thought of all kinds of ways to use this knowledge to her advantage. But her thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan as Kikyou resumed her miserable sobbing.

Rin got up and put her arm awkwardly around Kikyou's shoulders, patting occasionally while the priestess sobbed into her own hands. Rin was actually starting to feel sorry for her and decided to get a comfort toy which always seemed to help in her own times of sadness. She hurried to her room and grabbed the first cuddly thing she saw: a small, white, fluffy dog which Sesshoumaru had given Rin for her birthday. She ran back to the main room and held it out to Kikyou, who looked up and received it uncertainly, staring at it before her face crumpled up again and she buried her face into the toy, sobbing noisily.

Rin simply blinked, not knowing what to do about this unexpected outburst or how to stop it. Kikyou abruptly ceased her sobbing and looked at the fluffy toy with bloodshot red eyes. It reminded her of someone…

"It looks like…HIM!" Kikyou said as she suddenly began to throttle the poor dog and then tore it apart madly as Rin watched in horror. Once the dog was completely destroyed, Kikyou glared at it with pure hatred before her expression slowly softened and she resumed her sobbing as she buried her face into the remains of 'Inuyasha'. Rin sighed and decided to wander off until Kikyou had pulled herself together.

She ambled aimlessly around the apartment until she eventually reached her room and looked around for something to do in the meantime. She couldn't really do anything with Kikyou in that pitiful state. She opened her closet and her eye caught sight of a pink bow and a set of plastic arrows that Kagome had given her for Christmas. Her mind raced and Rin got an idea. Seeing as Kikyou and Kagome were so similar, maybe Kikyou also practiced archery. It was worth a try.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Kikyou had ended her sobbing and was now dozing on the couch, her face still in the remains of the poor dog she had brutally ripped apart. Rin crept up to her and dropped the bow next to Kikyou's face, startling her awake. Kikyou glanced at the bow and glared at Rin with reddish eyes.

"No child, Sesshoumaru distinctly told me 'No Games'." She mumbled as she began to turn over to face the other way and carry on sleeping. Rin shook her head in denial.

"No Kikyou-sama! I was just wondering if you could teach me how to use it." She said hopefully. Kikyou stiffened and turned back to face Rin.

"Teach you? You mean you don't _know_?"

"Nope!" Rin said brightly, "Kagome-chan never taught me how to use it." Kikyou scoffed. "Well of course she didn't! She's useless!" The priestess sat up and picked up the bow with new-found motivation. She looked around for the arrows. "But where are the arrows, child? You cannot practice the art of archery without arrows." Rin pretended to look disappointed, she had purposely left the plastic arrows in her room since she doubted they would do much damage. And damage was what she intended on doing. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a small collection of knives that Sesshoumaru kept in a drawer. She brought them back to Kikyou who glance at them and shrugged. "I suppose that will do."

Kikyou got up from the couch and began to position the knife into the very small, pink bow. "Now watch carefully, child. It's all about the stance. Throw something in the air so you can see how it's done." Rin happily complied and grabbed the first thing off the shelf: a photo of Sesshoumaru with his usual poker face next to a half-smiling Kagura. She tossed it into the air and Kikyou expertly released the knife which shot through the air, catching the photo and pinning it to the door of one of the kitchen cupboards. Rin cheered. Kikyou smiled humorlessly and picked up another knife.

"Pull." She said, signaling for Rin to throw something else in the air. She did so, throwing a CD with Sesshoumaru's name on it. Again, Kikyou released the knife and it seared through the air, this time pinning the CD against the wall. Kikyou's movements became quicker and more motivated.

"Pull." She signaled again to Rin who now began randomly throwing photos and any objects she could grab quick enough for Kikyou to shoot. And shoot she did, each time more and more aggressively as she channeled all her anger into the knives. When there was only one knife left, Rin picked up the head of the destroyed dog and tossed it high into the air. Kikyou's eye twitched as she swiftly loaded the knife into the bow and shot it will all her strength so that it pierced the exact center of the head and pinned it violently to the few spaces on the wall that wasn't already punctured with knives.

Kikyou's chest heaved as Rin stared at her in astonishment. She looked down to see her pink bow broken in half from the force of Kikyou's last shot and decided that it was enough. Rin stretched her arms in the air and gave a loud, obvious yawn.

"I'm tired! I don't want to do this anymore. I'm going to bed for a nap." She turned around and left Kikyou seething in the main room.

Rin made a show of dragging her feet until she reached her own doorway, then momentarily looked back at Kikyou who had settled herself down on the couch for a small nap of her own. Rin wasn't really sleepy at all. She quickly hurried into her room and dug out a tape labelled "Inuyasha sleep-talking" (You all remember that, don't you?) from under her bed and slipped it into the tape recorder. She rewound it completely and then proceeded to scurry down the corridor to Sesshoumaru's study and get his spare cellphone. She then returned to her room and sighed happily.

_'I can finally put this to use!'_ She thought in excitement as she crouched near the door to keep an eye on Kikyou who was already dozing peacefully in her seat.

Rin gave Kikyou a few minutes to rest before she sniggered and dialed the number of the phone in the main room where Kikyou was sleeping. It rang several times. On the third ring, Kikyou jolted awake and looked around in alarm, attempting to locate the source of the noise. Once she did, she lay back in her seat with a sigh and called for Rin. It wasn't _her_ house, so why should she have to answer?

"Rin the phone." She said tonelessly, but she received no answer.

"Riiiin I said THE PHONE." Still no answer. Kikyou sighed irritably as she lifted herself from the couch and picked up the phone.

"This isn't my house so what do you want?" She said rudely into the speaker.

Rin held the tape recorder up closely to the cellphone and pressed play. "Hey-" Came Inuyasha's sleepy voice. Rin forwarded the tape, "Kikyou-"

Kikyou's eyes widened and grasped the phone with both hands. It was her beloved Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha darling!"

"Kikyou-" Came Inuyasha's voice again. Rin pressed rewind, "-You know what? I love you…"

Kikyou gasped. He had said the words she had been longing to hear for years! Kikyou gazed around the room dreamily but then her expression stiffened.

"But what about my reincarnation?" She asked coldly as Rin forwarded the tape. "Nooo, I don't like-" She rewound it to the beginning "-Kagome-" she forwarded it again "-anymore." Kikyou secretly rejoiced.

"Are you sure my darling?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?" Kikyou insisted.

"Yeah." Said Inuyasha in the same tone as before. Kikyou looked around and held the phone closer to her lips.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah." He said, once again.

"Will you marry me?"

There was pause, "Yeah I'll marry you" Came Inuyasha's voice. Rin suppressed a snort as she heard Kikyou gasp in excitement.

"A-And can we have…children?" She asked hopefully.

Rin rewound the tape, "Yeah." then forwarded it to: "We can have our own…"

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kikyou said dreamily. At this point Rin was close to tears from silent laughter, which soon became so difficult to control that she accidentally pressed the wrong button.

"Nooo" Came Inuyasha's voice. Kikyou became worried, did he regret it already? Rin almost dropped the tape recorder in alarm, unintentionally pressing the rewind button as she caught it.

"I love-"

"Who, Inuyasha? You love who?" She asked desperately. Rin fumbled with the buttons, this time fast forwarding it by mistake.

"Miroku"

"W-What?" Kikyou asked, now deeply worried.

"I gotta get the thing!" Came Inuyasha's foolish voice.

"Huh?" Kikyou held the phone away from her face and looked at it questioningly.

Rin was really panicking now and desperately tried to rewind the tape, but it made a strange whirring sound then a final clunk. Her jaw dropped in horror. It was all going so well! Now Kikyou was bound to suspect that something was going on. She looked down at the cellphone where Kikyou was anxiously calling out to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha darling what happened? Inuyasha!?"

There was nothing for it. Rin cleared her throat and held the cellphone up to her mouth. "Uh yeah! Sorry about that Kikyou….you er….wench!" Rin said gruffly. Kikyou was confused at Inuyasha's sudden change of tone but she pressed on. "Anyway my love, where shall we meet?"

"Meet? Ah yes meet…hahaha….meet me…at the…park. Yes, at the park." Rin babbled.

"Which park, my love?"

Rin panicked, she didn't really know any parks nearby. "Er…j-just go to the nearest park. I'll sniff ya out…dammit." Rin knew that Inuyasha cursed a lot so she did her best.

Kikyou nodded in triumph. Inuyasha was finally hers again. "Ok my love, I'll be there. Wait for me!" She hung up and rushed to the bathroom to check her reflection. Rin sighed in relief as she hung up; she hid the broken tape recorder under her bed and tried to calm her pounding heart. She had done it. She smiled at the thought of getting rid of Kikyou so easily. Rin skipped up to the priestess who was using her finger to clean her teeth in the mirror and then began to fix her hair.

"Where are you going, Kikyou-sama?" She asked innocently. Kikyou jumped and looked at her with a startled expression, as if just remembering that Rin was also in the apartment.

"It's rude to ask such questions. It's none of your concern, child." She replied haughtily.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama said you weren't supposed to leave me alone!" Rin protested. Kikyou smiled coldly.

"Well, if he asks then just say I went to the store to get some… babysitting supplies."

Rin perked up "Okay!" She replied happily before running off to open the front door for Kikyou to leave. Kikyou gave herself one last look in the mirror before sighing and floating out of the apartment, dreaming of her upcoming meeting with her dearest Inuyasha.

Rin waved Kikyou goodbye and closed the door, squealing gleefully at how well everything went. But there was no time to lose; Sesshoumaru would be arriving in an hour. Rin ran over to the kitchen and dug out a pair of surgical gloves from under the sink. Then she dashed into Sesshoumaru's pristine bedroom and opened every single drawer, tossing everything out onto the floor (including his underwear). She stuffed a pair of boxers into her pocket. She knew very well just how much Sesshoumaru despised strangers even _touching_ his personal belongings, and she decided to take advantage of that fact.

Rin then grabbed a stick of lipstick from the drawer Sesshoumaru had reserved for Kagura's things and ran over to the bathroom mirror. She pulled off the lid and slowly screwed the lipstick up to its full extent, smiling as she did so. Rin pondered for a moment before her face lit up and she began to write on the mirror with her best handwriting. She then threw the ruined lipstick into the sink and stood back to admire her handiwork.

She made sure to pick up the broken bow from beside the couch and then ran back to her room and quickly ripped off the gloves, tossing them under her bed along with the broken pink bow, the boxers, the rubber spider, the empty laxative and the tape recorder. She sighed and hummed a cheerful tune as she skipped to the main room and jumped onto the couch, kissing the remote before lying back to relax and turning on the TV.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Half an hour had passed until Rin heard the shuffling of keys, announcing Sesshoumaru's arrival. Rin arranged her features into an innocent smile and sat so her legs would be left swinging cutely. Sesshoumaru bustled in with two grocery bags and stopped dead. He stared at the walls which were almost completely punctured with knives nailing a large variety of objects.

"Rin. Where is the babysitter." He demanded to know.

"Kikyou-sama? Oh she went out." She said simply, swinging her legs. Sesshoumaru set the groceries onto the kitchen counter.

"…How long ago did she leave."

"Um…like three hours ago." Rin replied innocently.

"_What_. Did she say anything before she left?"

Rin shook her head. "No Sesshoumaru-sama. But…well she _did_ say that she thought you were _beeeaaauuuutiful_ and that she has a HUGE crush on you. She even wrote a poem about you. Look!" She held up the poem that Kikyou had recited earlier about her love for Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru looked warily at the piece of paper that Rin was holding out to him. But he finally walked up to her to take it and read it. He stiffened as his eyes traveled the small verse. _Heart ache?_ _Legs shake?_

For the very first time in his life, Sesshoumaru shuddered. And Rin couldn't be happier. She continued with her story, "Oh and then when Rin told her that you already had a girlfriend she got _really mad_ and she did all of this!" She said, waving her arms around at the knives on the walls. Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at the photo of Kagura and himself, pinned to the cupboard door next to him, the knife going right through his face. He remained expressionless. Rin carried on, "Then Kikyou-sama went in your room! Rin tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen!"

Sesshoumaru walked slowly towards his room and stopped in the doorway, staring at his usually spotless bedroom which was now covered in clothes. It seemed Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend was just as bad as he was. Rin followed and gasped in mock surprise.

"Rin _knew _she was bad!" She insisted as Sesshoumaru entered the room and bent down to pick up a pair of dark blue boxers with the words 'Forbidden' stamped all over that Kagura had given to him as a joke.

"_What was she doing?_" He whispered with a note of dread in his voice.

"Oh don't worry Sesshoumaru-sama; she didn't sniff them or anything. I think she just wanted to mess your stuff up. But I _did_ see her take one of those." She said, pointing at the pair of boxers in his hand. Sesshoumaru stiffened.

No matter how disturbing this seemed, he suspected Rin might've had something to do with it, especially after her episode with the television; so he sniffed the blue boxers in his hand, just to make sure. Fortunately, there was no scent, meaning that it had to be Kikyou. He left the boxers on the floor, straightened up and marched past Rin, who was biting her bottom lip to suppress her giggles. He picked up the phone and dialed the number of the babysitters company.

"This is Little Darlings' Babysitters Company, how may I help you?" said the same pleasant voice as before.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and tried to brush off the thought of Kikyou being obsessively in love with him. "You cannot, but you can forget about your payment."

"Uh…Pardon me?"

"You sent a deranged babysitter to vandalize my home….and she left 3 hours earlier than instructed." He said, barely suppressing his annoyance.

"Oh! I am _sooo _sorry, sir! We will of course send you another babysitter tomorrow…free of charge!" babbled the poor old women on the other side of the line. Sesshoumaru held the phone away from his face then neared the speaker up to his mouth.

"_You will certainly not send me any more of your pitiful babysitters…I am never using this company again…and you can forget about the babysitter that I had the misfortune to meet because she will not be returning to your company in one piece."_ Sesshoumaru whispered dangerously.

Rin couldn't hold back a smile. No more babysitters! She had done it at last! Sesshoumaru slammed the phone into the cradle and paced around the room. He looked up at the photos pinned to the walls and 'hmph'ed before entering the bathroom to splash some much needed cool water on his face in attempt to calm himself down. He rested his hands on the sink and took a deep breath before lifting his head up and looking at his reflection in the mirror. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but raise his eyebrows skeptically as he read the word 'CHEATER' scrawled across the glass in bright red lipstick. He sighed deeply and walked out of the bathroom.

"Rin."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She replied cheerfully. "Time for bed." He said, nodding his head in the direction of her room. Rin gave an obedient nod and slid off the couch, skipping down the corridor and into her room. Sesshoumaru waited until her door was shut before turning around and glaring around the room one last time, his eyes resting on a photograph, of himself with his father, pinned to the wall with a serrated knife. This had to be the icing on the very bitter cake that had been his week. He could feel the anger slowly building up inside him. This wasn't just about Kikyou's insanity or his tainted belongings anymore, this was about everyone being complete and utter failures.

Rin changed into her orange patterned pajamas and settled onto her bed. She heard the sound of the front door opening, Sesshoumaru striding out and the click of the lock. For a moment she wondered if he was going after Kikyou, but then again, she _was_ already dead so there wasn't much he could do to her. She shrugged and concluded that he had gone over to Kagura's to blow off some steam, since she was the only one who could calm him down.

Rin snuggled into her soft pillow, sighing happily at the thought of Sesshoumaru staying to babysit her the following day. Surely he had no-one else to call for the job,…did he?

.

**REVIEW IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I HAVE TO KNOW! Sorry, got a bit desperate there. Anyway, out of all the chapters I think this is my least favorite, I got writers block and time is running out for me to finish the story. :( The phone conversation was interesting though, but it took a while to piece together. Oh and remember to tell me who you want to see babysit Rin next! Ja ne :D**


	7. Simon Says

**Guess who won? Well, you'll find out soon enough. A special thanks to the few who reviewed and a special mention to Taraah36 who gave me an idea for this chapter. I was rolling it around in my head but they helped me take the final decision. Yay for Taraah36!**

**.**

**Game 7: Simon Says**

**.**

Sesshoumaru sipped his half-empty cup of black coffee as he stared at the passers-by, going on their usual morning routines. He had decided to have breakfast at the only café that he could tolerate. Mostly because hardly anyone frequented it. He rarely drank coffee but he felt that this morning he needed it. The few people he would let into his apartment had failed him, forcing him to invite a stranger into his home, who then also failed him.

He stared resentfully at the notebook he kept his contacts in, lying on the table, and he sighed. There was one person in there he had yet to call…but he refused to do so unless he had absolutely no other choice. Unfortunately, it seemed he really _didn't_ have another choice. Sesshoumaru put down his now empty cup as his usual waiter appeared to check on him.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama! How is your coffee this fine morning?" His attendant inquired pleasantly. Sesshoumaru glanced up at him. "Same as always, Akitoki."

"Ah! Haha! I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama but I'm Hojo, Akitoki's cousin! I'm taking over Akitoki's shifts until he recovers." Hojo explained heartily. Sesshoumaru looked at him properly now and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Recovers?" He asked.

"Oh yes, he was hit by a car yesterday." Hojo replied sadly.

"How fast was the car going?"

"Ah! No no Sesshoumaru-sama" Hojo laughed, waving his hands in front of him defensively. "The car was parked! But it still got him pretty good." Sesshoumaru raised his other eyebrow but decided to remain silent as Hojo cleared the table and turned to walk back to the kitchen. Hojo seemed to be a nice guy, he was very honest and he respected Sesshoumaru highly.

"Hojo." Sesshoumaru called after him. Hojo spun around, the cup flying off its saucer and smashing a few feet away. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to him, causing Hojo to feel just a bit intimidated. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Hojo laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Ah! Haha! Well my shift ends soon and then I guess I'll go to Higurashi's house to study. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to come to my apartment and watch Rin while I'm at work."

Hojo was startled at this sudden request and dropped the saucer that was barely surviving in his hand. "W-Wow…Really? You want _me_ to look after Rin-chan?" He stammered, clearly dazed that Sesshoumaru would entrust such a task to him. Sesshoumaru nodded. "You will come with me." He said as he turned to walk out of the café. Hojo stood stunned on the spot until he finally shook his head to come to his senses and jogged to catch up to Sesshoumaru.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Rin was still lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sesshoumaru had come back late the night before and left very early this morning. Had he finally given up? She shifted to her side and wondered what he was doing and when he was going to return. And with whom.

It wasn't long until she heard a key in the lock. She darted out of bed and rushed to the main room where Sesshoumaru was stepping into the apartment, Hojo following closely behind. She stopped in her tracks and stared at this unknown person.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said, noticing her presence. He signaled to Hojo who was gazing around the apartment in awe, "This is Hojo. He will be watching you today."

Rin nodded slowly. She had absolutely no idea who he was, which meant she didn't know his weaknesses that were so important for her little games. Looks like she would just have to tolerate this one.

"Hojo." Sesshoumaru said, startling him as he was still mesmerized by his current location.

"Yes! Sesshoumaru-sama I will take care of Rin-chan with my life!" He said enthusiastically, standing up straight and putting a hand over his heart. Sesshoumaru nodded approvingly and then gave Rin a look that clearly read _'Behave' _as he turned around to leave. Hojo promptly opened the door for him and bowed as Sesshoumaru walked out of the apartment.

"Farewell Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't worry! Rin-chan is in good hands!" Hojo called after him before slowly closing the door and resting his head against it with a sigh. Who would have thought that he, Hojo, would be in _Sesshoumaru's_ apartment for a _whole_ _day_? He couldn't wait to tell Akitoki about this.

Rin stared at him expectantly, she had no plans for him but she still had hope that something would arise. Until then, she was determined to have some fun.

"So!" Hojo said, spinning around to face her while clapping his hands together. "What shall we do today, Rin-chan?"

"Let's play mommy and daddy!" She piped up, running over to Sesshoumaru's room and grabbing the first tie she saw. She looked into Kagura's drawer and took out a red, silk scarf and then ran back to the main room where Hojo was standing with a confused expression on his face. Rin held out the tie and he took it tentatively, not sure whether he was even allowed to touch something belonging to Sesshoumaru.

"Put it on! You'll be the daddy and I'll be the mommy." She explained as she tied the silk scarf around her head like a bandana. She then ran into the kitchen and came back with an egg. She grabbed a black marker and drew a smiley face on it before shoving it into Hojo's nervous hands.

"That's our baby. His name is Myoga. Oh wait! You're missing something!" She ran back into Sesshoumaru's room and returned with a pair of his work shoes. A pair of very expensive leather work shoes. Hojo backed away slightly, "Oh Rin-chan, I don't think I'm allowed to wear those." He said worriedly. Rin dropped them at his feet. "But you _have_ to. You're the daddy!" Rin insisted. Hojo looked anxiously at the shoes and slowly took his own off to put Sesshoumaru's on. They were quite big on him, but he couldn't help feeling a bit more important, almost as if he were Sesshoumaru himself.

"Ok, now rock the baby." Rin instructed, pointing at the egg that Hojo had placed onto the counter before putting on the shoes. Hojo straightened his new, silky tie, picked up the egg and began to cradle it awkwardly in his arms. Rin nodded approvingly and then took a few steps back before sticking her nose into the air and parading in front of Hojo.

"I'm the mommy! How is our son doing?" She asked firmly while pointing at the egg. Hojo blinked and looked down. The egg smiled back up at him.

"Uh…he's…ok?" He said, not sure whether that was the answer Rin wanted. Rin turned her head away in a pout before she suddenly ran and hid behind the couch. Hojo continued to cradle the egg until Rin popped back into view, the bandana now tied around her neck and her hand forming a gun.

"Now I'm a robber and I'm going to steal your baby! STICK 'EM UP!" She ordered. Hojo yelped and immediately shot his hands up in the air, clearly forgetting about the egg which promptly fell at his feet with a splat. Both Hojo and Rin stared as the transparent goo slowly oozed over the sides of Sesshoumaru's fine leather shoes and onto the floor. Hojo then let out a delayed gasp and cupped his mouth with both hands in shock.

"Oh no no no Sesshoumaru will NEVER trust me again if he finds these shoes like this!" Hojo panicked as he quickly took the shoes off. Rin blinked and saw a small window of opportunity. She ran to Kagura's drawer and took out a small bottle of nail polish remover, then went back to the frantic Hojo and held it up to him.

"Use this! It'll take it off." She said as Hojo's face quickly changed to relief. "Oh Rin-chan! You're so smart!" He took the bottle from her and began to pour it onto the leather, which quickly began to discolor. Hojo stopped as he stared in shock. "Oh um, is that supposed to happen?" He asked with concern. Rin nodded vigorously, "Yep! You have to boil them so the color can come back." She said assertively.

"Ah! Of course!" He exclaimed as he took the shoes over to the kitchen and began looking for a pan or a pot. Rin blinked at him. _Surely he couldn't be THAT stupid, could he? If he was, then this might just work out after all… _

Sure enough, Hojo had found a small cooking pot and filled it up with water, then he emptied the rest of the polish remover into it, submerged both shoes, set the pot onto the stove and turned on the flame. He then took a step back and looked at the pot with pride, "Ok then! We'll just leave that to boil for a while." Hojo turned around to face an astonished Rin, "What should we play now?"

Rin took a few seconds to recover before shouting: "Simon says!" A smile appeared on Hojo's face as he knew this game well and considered himself to be quite good at it. "Right! But I must warn you, Rin-chan, I'm veeery good at this game. Who'll be Simon?" he said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Rin shot her hand up in the air and jumped on the spot "Me me me!" Hojo gave a hearty laugh and gestured her to lead the way. Rin jumped in front of him and began:

"Ok! Simon says…jump up and down!" Hojo obeyed and began to jump on the spot. Rin nodded approvingly and continued. "Simon says…act like a helicopter!" Hojo outstretched his arms and began to whirl around in a circle, complete with sound effects. He whirled a bit too close and knocked over a glass vase on a nearby table, sending it crashing to the floor. He stumbled as he put down his arms and began to express his apology but Rin interrupted him loudly,

"SIMON SAYS SPIN IN A CIRCLE!" She was now trying to put poor Hojo out of action. Hojo immediately forgot about the broken vase and began to spin wildly on the spot. Rin let this carry on for a few seconds before shouting "STOP!" Hojo immediately made the vain attempt to stop and stand perfectly still, but instead he stumbled drunkenly before falling to the floor, knocking himself out.

Rin blinked, not sure if that was quite what she was expecting to happen. She calmly stepped over him to get to the kitchen where she pulled out a bottle of chocolate sauce from a cabinet. She unscrewed the lid so it sat loosely on the neck of the bottle, then she set the chocolate sauce down on the counter. She wanted to see just how dim Hojo could really be. This was actually proving to be quite entertaining for Rin.

She stepped back over his body and back to her original spot. It took a few good seconds before Hojo finally stirred and opened his eyes.

"You lost. I didn't say Simon Says and you stopped anyway." Rin stated as soon as his eyes focused on her face. Hojo's eyes widened and he slowly pushed himself up from the floor, weakly raising his right, index finger in protest.

"I d-don't think I heard you right, R-Rin-chan….l-let's play… again!" He said with great difficulty, still dizzy from his fall. Rin clapped her hands together in delight.

"Okay! Simon says…grab the first thing on your left!" Hojo obediently spun around and grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce that was waiting for him on the counter.

"Hmm…Simon says…shake it up and down!"

Hojo obeyed, jerking his arm violently so that chocolate sauce sprayed all over him. Rin burst out laughing.

"Stop Hojo-kun!" She managed to choke out between her laughter. But Hojo didn't stop, he was determined not to lose this time around.

"STOP! SIMON SAYS STOP!" Rin yelled, then fell to the floor rolling around in a fit of giggles. Hojo shot both arms up in the air, "I WIN!" He set the half empty bottle down on the counter and crossed his arms proudly.

"See I told you I was good at this game!" He grinned at Rin who was still sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily with a big smile plastered on her face. He saw her eyes drop down to his chest, and he soon followed her gaze, gasping in horror.

"Oh no! Sesshoumaru's tie! What have I done!?" He grabbed the tie and began to quickly take it off while Rin snorted and began to laugh again. Hojo panicked,

"Rin-chan! You're smart, you would know how to take chocolate out of a silk tie, right!?" He asked desperately. Rin wiped her eyes as she sighed contently before sitting up and turning to poor Hojo.

"Yep! You have to use bleach." She replied with confidence. Hojo nodded vigorously at her marvelous solution and ran to the kitchen in search of a bottle of bleach. Rin stood up and padded calmly down the corridor to the laundry room where the bleach was kept. She grabbed a small bowl along with a bottle of bleach and carried them both to the kitchen where Hojo was now running frantically in circles while holding the stained tie up in the air.

"Where is it where is it where is it oh god Sesshoumaru is going to-"

"I found it!" Rin interjected brightly, holding out the bottle and the bowl. Hojo gave a gasp of delight before snatching both items from her hands and setting them onto the counter. He poured half a bowl of bleach and then carefully dipped the tie in. He leaned over and stared right into it.

"No Hojo-kun! If you look at it then it won't work!" Rin exclaimed. Hojo yelped and quickly pulled away, covering his eyes with his hand.

"What do I do now, Rin-chan!?" He asked frantically. Rin decided to make the most out of the situation and yelled "Simon says jog around the whole apartment!"

Hojo quickly got back into the game and began to jog, he went down the corridor at a steady pace and began to circle around each room before jogging back out. Rin was already feeling hungry and didn't feel like giving Hojo anything, so she decided to get him out of the way for a while. As he jogged, she opened the fridge and began to snaffle bits and pieces of whatever she found until she found a sandwich that Sesshoumaru had prepared for her in case she wanted a snack. She took it in her hand and was about to take a bite when she thought of something better to do with it. Rin didn't really feel like playing with him anymore, so now she saw the chance to get him to go away.

Rin peered around the corner to check if Hojo was still jogging around. Surely enough, he was. So, she took the sandwich and stuffed it into a brown paper bag. Then, she set it on the counter and waited for Hojo to jog back. Eventually, a slightly sweating Hojo jogged into the main room and remained jogging on the spot, looking at Rin for further instructions. She gazed at him with worried eyes and said, "Oh Hojo-kun! Something terrible has happened!"

"What is it, Rin-chan?" He asked, still jogging on the spot.

"Sesshoumaru-sama forgot to take his lunch with him!" She said, pointing at the paper bag sitting on the counter. "If only someone could take it to him…"She began, sighing dramatically.

"I'll take it to him!" Hojo piped up, his customer-serving instincts taking over. Rin perked up and nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay!" She said before pointing at the paper bag and yelling "Simon says: Take Sesshoumaru-sama's lunch to him!"

Hojo wooted, grabbed the paper bag and turned on the spot before jogging out of the apartment. Rin blinked and walked up to the door, staring out as she saw Hojo jog rhythmically round the corner and down the stairs. She shrugged, closed the door and went over to turn the flame off from under the bubbling pot of shoes. Then she returned to the fridge for some more food, half hoping that Hojo would stay alive.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

At the office, Sesshoumaru was routinely signing off a stack of papers when there was a knock at the door.

"You may enter, Jaken." He said tonelessly, without looking up from his work. A green, frog-looking man scurried inside and gave a long, deep bow before Sesshoumaru gave him permission to speak.

"Shesshoumaru-shama! There is a young man by the name of Hojo asking to see you."

Sesshoumaru finally looked up from his papers and put down his pen. _Hojo?_

"Let him in." He said, curious to see if it actually was him. Jaken bowed profusely as he backed out of the office, but had barely passed the threshold when none other than Hojo himself strode in importantly, knocking over Jaken in the process.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I have come to bring you your lunch." He announced proudly, bowing and holding out the paper bag which now looked slightly damp. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Hojo. Why are you here?"

Hojo blinked stupidly, "Well I…I mean you forgot your lunch so I thought-"

"Hojo." Sesshoumaru interrupted, slowly getting up from his desk. "I _never_ bring lunch to work. Why aren't you watching Rin as I instructed?" Hojo suddenly slapped a hand (along with the paper bag) to his forehead in realization.

"Oh my God! RIN!" He exclaimed and ran out of the office, knocking Jaken over again who had barely gotten up from the floor. Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and sat back down. He was now even less sure that Rin was in 'safe hands', but decided to give Hojo the benefit of the doubt since the boy had an almost overwhelming sense of loyalty to Sesshoumaru and wouldn't dare put Rin in danger.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Almost two hours has passed since Hojo had left, and Rin was almost sure that Sesshoumaru had done something to him for leaving her all alone. She climbed onto the couch and turned on the television, but as soon as she did, the door flung opened and a heavy breathing Hojo jogged inside, dripping with sweat. He continued to jog on the spot and looked at Rin with pleading eyes. She sighed heavily and said "Simon says stop jogging."

Hojo gave a loud sigh of relief and dropped to the floor, laying on his back as he tried to recover his breath. Rin peered down at him from the couch, wondering how Sesshoumaru allowed him to return in one piece.

"Oh Rin-chan…"Hojo gasped. "You should never have let me go! Sesshoumaru-sama specifically said that I should not leave you alone!"

Rin pretended to be surprised. "Gosh I'm so sorry, Hojo-kun!" She said as Hojo continued to breathe heavily. Rin waited for some kind of answer, but Hojo was still very out of breath so she turned around and returned to her cartoons until Hojo had recovered. She didn't really hate Hojo, but she certainly didn't want to be stuck with him every day, so she had to do something to ensure that Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to call him back.

She peered over the couch and saw that Hojo had dozed off on the floor. She glanced over at the kitchen and got an idea. If she hadn't made Hojo look unstable enough already in Sesshoumaru's eyes, then she would just have to try a bit harder.

Hojo awoke with a shock as Rin jumped on top of his chest. "Hojo-kun! It's time to cook dinner!" She said happily. Hojo blinked at her. "Uh…cook dinner?" Rin nodded vigorously. "Yep! Every babysitter _has_ to cook Sesshoumaru's dinner before he gets back."

Hojo stared at her blankly. "But… Sesshoumaru-sama didn't say anything to me about coo-"

"Have you seen Miroku-sama around lately?" Rin interrupted. Hojo blinked at the seemingly random question. "Um...no…I guess not."

"_He_ didn't want to make Sesshoumaru's dinner either." She said solemnly. Hojo suddenly sat up with huge eyes.

"Oh no no I never said I didn't _want_ to cook Sesshoumaru-sama's dinner! Of course I want to! In fact, I WILL make his dinner!" He jabbered and scrambled to his feet before running into the kitchen and looking around for a starting point. Rin followed and thought about what they could possibly cook up. She opened the fridge and tossed three eggs into Hojo's frantic hands.

"Whisk those, Hojo-kun!"

Hojo nodded, then quickly grabbed a bowl and began to crack open the eggs. He let them fall one by one into the bowl and was about to throw away the egg shells when Rin stopped him.

"No! Don't throw them away! Sesshoumaru-sama likes his eggs with everything in it." She said. Hojo looked down at the shells and his face cleared with understanding. "Oh! I see! Well, Sesshoumaru-sama certainly is a man of… _acquired_ _taste_." He said earnestly before dropping the egg shells into the bowl and whisking them. Rin nodded approvingly and took out two slices of bread and slipped them into the toaster, turning the knob to the maximum time. Hojo eyed her warily.

"Um…Rin-chan? Don't you think that's a bit much? The bread will burn and-"

"Sesshoumaru-sama likes his bread well done." Rin said reassuringly as she removed a bag of fish from the freezer and proceeded to chop their heads off. Hojo shrugged and resumed his whisking. She then grabbed a lemon and cut in in half.

"Hojo? Do you think this has enough juice in it?" She asked innocently, holding the lemon up to Hojo's face. He turned to look at it and Rin squeezed with all her might, spraying Hojo's eyes with the burning liquid.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MY EYES! RIN-CHAN I CAN'T SEE!" He yelled, stumbling around the kitchen in a panic and knocking over a few glasses while he frantically rubbed his eyes. Rin gasped as if she were in shock and jumped on the spot.

"Oh no, Hojo-kun! I'm sorry! Don't tell Sesshoumaru-sama!" She pleaded. Hojo regained his balance and blinked hard several times as he tried to reclaim his sight.

"Don't worry, Rin-chan" He said as he blinked a few more times, "I won't tell."

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Sesshoumaru prepared himself for the worst as he inserted his key into the lock and turned it. Dreading what was waiting for him on the other side. The door opened and he was greeted by an overwhelming mixture of terrible smells and a cloud of smoke. He turned to find the source and was slightly taken aback by the sight of his kitchen. One of the cupboard doors was completely blackened, several glasses lay smashed on the floor, something had obviously exploded inside the microwave, and several patches of mixture were dangling from the ceiling. His eyes then traveled to the stove which was covered with all kinds of pots bubbling over with things like bananas, fish heads, cereal and…shoes? (Rin had made sure to turn the flame back on as soon as she heard his keys in the lock.) He also noticed a pan with a very lumpy looking omelet burning inside and another pan frying a block of cheese seasoned with what seemed like grated chocolate.

Sesshoumaru tore his eyes away from the awful sight and noticed a broken vase near the couch, along with dark stains spattered all over the floor. But in general, he was relieved to see that aside from the kitchen, most of his apartment was still intact.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're just in time for dinner!" Rin said cheerfully. He turned back to the kitchen and noticed Hojo smiling at him with blood-shot eyes as he chopped grapes into uneven slices. Sesshoumaru was about to ask him what had happened to his eyes when Rin diverted his attention by holding up a malodorous plate of two blackened slices of toast with a half burnt omelet in between. He slowly took the plate from Rin, noticing the eggshells in the omelet as he did so.

"Try it! Hojo-kun made it for you." Rin said, looking up at him with bright, expectant eyes. Sesshoumaru glanced at Hojo who had also stopped chopping grapes to watch. Sesshoumaru remained still, he had absolutely no intention of tasting it. Rin gasped as she remembered something and scurried over with a cup of green tea.

"Here you go! Sesshoumaru-sama! Hojo-kun made that for you too!" He took it and set down the plate on the counter. At least the tea looked like it wouldn't kill him. He neared the cup to his lips and looked at Rin who was still staring up at him expectantly. He took a small sip and held the liquid in his mouth. It was cold, and it was salty. He swallowed the liquid forcibly and gave a small nod at Rin who then cheered and ran to serve Sesshoumaru's next 'delicacy'.

Hojo grinned proudly and resumed his chopping as Sesshoumaru set the cup down onto the kitchen counter. His eye suddenly caught sight of the bowl nearby which contained a much discolored and somewhat eaten tie submerged in a murky grey liquid.

"What is that." He demanded to know as he glanced from the bowl to Hojo's now reddening face. Hojo, who was now slicing sugar cubes, put down the knife and opened his mouth to answer; he was going to tell the truth, probably mentioning that the bleach was all Rin's idea. Rin knew this and quietly tiptoed behind Sesshoumaru and waved to get Hojo's attention.

"Well you see…I…Rin-" He began to explain but his eyes caught sight of Rin who quickly mouthed, "_Simon says hold your breath_."

Hojo stiffened for a second as his eyes darted back to Sesshoumaru, who was still waiting for an answer. Hojo inhaled deeply as he puffed out his cheeks, and said no more. Sesshoumaru merely stared at him. Rin suppressed a giggle as Hojo's face turned a deeper shade of red by the second.

"Hojo." Sesshoumaru said. Hojo shook his head in denial, he refused to lose Rin's little game.

"_Hojo_." Sesshoumaru said again, this time as a warning. Hojo's blood-shot eyes began to roll back into his skull as he felt the effects of cutting off his own air. Rin quickly mouthed, "_Simon says breath!"_ Hojo exploded for air and rested his hands on his knees as he struggled to regain his breath.

Sesshoumaru mastered the urge to roll his eyes at this incredibly foolish scene. "Hojo, you may leave now." He said, making his way to the door just in case Hojo didn't completely understand what he was expected to do next.

Hojo looked up at Sesshoumaru and nodded, still breathing heavily. He then slowly straightened up and began to walk with great difficulty towards the door. Sesshoumaru held the door open for him as he could see that Hojo wasn't going to find the doorknob any time soon. Hojo gasped a thanks at Sesshoumaru and turned to smile and wave at Rin before slowly staggering out of the apartment.

Once the door was closed, Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head. _He really had a knack for picking the mentally unstable ones._ _Hojo was obviously too foolish to be trusted_. He turned to Rin and told her to get ready for bed while he cleaned up the disaster in the kitchen. Rin obediently went to bathe before changing into her pajamas, taking her time in the bath and leaving Sesshoumaru to check on the state of the rest of his apartment. He soon arrived to Rin's room and once he saw that everything was in order, he sat on the bed, waiting for Rin to appear so he could say the usual goodnight.

He looked down to the floor and noticed a black spider leg poking out from under the bed. He checked to see if Rin was still in the bathroom and bent down to retrieve it, knowing very well that if Rin saw a spider in her room she would refuse to sleep there and would end up sleeping in Sesshoumaru's bedroom. He reached out and took the battered old spider toy in his hand, it was obviously the same one that Sango had mistaken for one of Naraku's minions. He peered under the bed and saw a few other items scattered around: a tape recorder, an empty bottle that read 'Instant relief', a pair of surgical gloves, his boxers and a broken, pink bow.

He picked up the tape recorder and pressed play. The tape was obviously broken and only played small fragments.

"-Kagome-" Came Inuyasha's voice, then a shrill whirr of the tape and "I love you-"

Sesshoumaru stopped the tape. _Was Rin somehow blackmailing him with this? _He looked at the empty laxative and recalled Inuyasha's strange urge before he fled the apartment. _Did she trick him into drinking this?_ He then pulled out the broken pink bow and immediately remembered his photos pinned to the wall. _Did Rin give this to her or did Kikyou take it?_ His eyes shot over to his boxers, which were supposedly taken by Kikyou…or so Rin had said. _Was that all a lie?_

His mind ran through all sorts of possible scenarios until he picked up the surgical gloves. He gave them a subtle sniff and recognized his own scent on the outside, but Rins scent on the inside. It all came together now. His clothes scattered all over the floor without a scent, which he mistook for Kikyou's…It was Rin…He stared at the other objects he had found under the bed…it was _all Rin_.

He checked under the bed for more evidence and when he found none he simply remained crouched there until Rin entered the room humming happily. She took one look at Sesshoumaru with the gloves in his hand, and froze. _Did he find out? Did he know?_

Sesshoumaru glanced over to the heap of evidence he had just found and looked back at Rin, silently demanding an explanation. Rin saw that she had finally been cornered. She hung her head and shuffled uncomfortably.

"I...Rin just wanted Sesshoumaru-sama to stay." She quietly confessed. Sesshoumaru merely stared, feeling utterly disappointed in her. He let the gloves drop to the floor and stood up. Rin's head jerked up to look at him, not sure of what he was going to do next. He walked towards her and she took a step back, but he was actually walking towards the door. He didn't even look at her as he turned his head slightly in her direction and said, "Rin. Go to bed."

Sesshoumaru then stepped out and closed her bedroom door, leaving her standing there hopelessly. She dared not to move, but as soon as she heard the front door open and then close with a slam, she wrenched her own door open and ran out into the main room where she stuck her head out of the window. She could see Sesshoumaru striding away from the building, his silver hair flowing furiously behind him.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Hours had past and Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen. _Had he left her? Was he ever coming back? _Rin's mind raced with all sorts of frightening questions until she looked at the kitchen clock and saw that it was already past midnight. She didn't want to leave her watchful spot at the window, but it was late and if he did come back, she had better be in bed. She took one last, longing look out the window and quietly padded back to her room, where she got into bed and stared up at the ceiling, feeling nothing but dread and guilt.

She would have preferred that Sesshoumaru ground her for the rest of her life. This had to be the worst punishment she had _ever_ received from him…

.

**Alrighty then! One more chapter to go! Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed, I really have this story finished by this week! Any favorite chappies so far? Mine is between Miroku and Kouga. Tell me yours in a niiiice, helpful review, yes yes? *blinks hopefully***


	8. Questions and Answers

**Well! We've finally come to the last chapter of this story. *sniff* It's been fun re-writing this but I really have to finish it before starting my thesis next week. So I apologize if the ending feels rushed. There is still one babysitter left! Who, you ask? Well, I'm not telling you. Start reading!**

**.**

**Game 8: Questions and Answers**

**.**

Sesshoumaru was at the Café, again. He stared into the dregs of his second black coffee, still thinking about Rin and all she had done this week. He was finding it almost difficult to believe that she had caused him so much trouble. That she had told him so many _lies_. All this time he had blamed the babysitters for his misfortune, but it was Rin all along. Although he still completely blamed Inuyasha for his own magnificent failure at babysitting.

He set the cup down and gave a deep sigh, staring into nothing as he pondered his next move. His thoughts wandered from babysitter to babysitter, theorizing what Rin could possibly have done to them. Well…out of them all the _least_ troublesome seemed to be Hojo. Sure he destroyed the kitchen and was a complete fool, but Rin seemed to like him.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the Café's kitchen and mentally debated whether he should give Hojo another go. If he gave him a set of rules (like NOT touching his personal belongings) then maybe it would run smoother this time around. He decided to take the risk, after all, he still had to go to work and Rin would be left alone all day.

There was no movement in the kitchen or in the Café. They seemed to be short of staff today and Sesshoumaru had no intention of walking up to the bar and ringing that appalling bell for attention. As an alternative, he took out his cellphone and dialed the Café's number. On the third ring there was an answer.

"Seven Brother's Café, this is the owner Bankotsu speaking." Said an obviously moody voice.

"I'm looking for Hojo" Sesshoumaru informed him flatly.

"Oh. _Him_." Bankotsu said with a note of contempt. He sighed heavily before continuing. "Yeah he's in the hospital. The idiot walked straight into an open elevator shaft. It's the third time this year! His cousin is no better either...I don't even know why I hired those two clumsy bast-"

"That will be all." Sesshoumaru interjected before hanging up on the ranting Bankotsu. Well, that was his last option ruined. He glared at his contacts book lying on the table and was about to reach for it when he heard familiar voices approaching.

"What? Really? She called him while you were _there_?" Sango asked in surprise as she walked by the Café with Kagome.

"Yes! She screamed at him for standing her up and then demanded that he go to some park! I can't _believe_ those two." Kagome said angrily. Sesshoumaru was within ear-shot and the two girls suddenly noticed him sitting nearby. Their eyes widened and they hushed up as they quickly hurried past the Café. Sesshoumaru 'hmph'ed as he connected the dots and saw Rin's responsibility for Kikyou's actions.

He checked his watch and saw that time was running out. Sesshoumaru finally picked up his contacts book and flipped through to the number he dreaded. It seemed there was no other choice. He sighed before dialing the number and putting the phone up to his ear, not looking forward to hearing an answer on the other side.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Rin was still in bed. She had hardly slept last night and was still awake when Sesshoumaru left the apartment in the early hours of the morning. Had he really given up on her? Was he just going to leave her all alone while he was away at work?

Just then, she heard a key in the lock. Rin jumped out of bed and wrenched open her room door, running up the corridor to the main room and to where Sesshoumaru had just entered. She didn't notice anything else as she bounded up to him and attached herself to his leg.

"Rin is so sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't leave Rin alone! Rin will be good!" She yelled as she clung to him desperately.

"Rin-" Sesshoumaru began.

"NEVER LEAVE AGAIN!"

"_Rin_-"

"NEVER LEAVE AGAIN!"

"RIN."

This time Rin looked up and glanced over to see what Sesshoumaru was watching. She immediately froze as she noticed someone standing near the doorway who she had never seen before. Rin then quickly released her grip and peered at the stranger from behind Sesshoumaru's leg, as he gestured to the person beside him.

"This is Naraku, Kagura's father." He stated. "He will be watching you today."

Naraku took a step nearer, bent down to take a closer look at Rin and then smiled humorlessly. Rin took a cautious step backwards, she didn't like him. She didn't like him _at all_.

Naraku straightened up and turned to face Sesshoumaru, "Well, everything seems to be in order. Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked dryly. Sesshoumaru glared at him for a second before slowly making his way out of the apartment.

"Oh and Sesshoumaru" Naraku said, stopping him from leaving. "If you see Kikyou on the way, tell her to go home already. She's been crying in that park for days now. It's pathetic."

Rin forgot that she had better stay quiet and quickly piped up "Maybe she's waiting for _you_, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru shot her a threatening look, causing Rin to back down again. It was still too soon for her to be playing around with him.

Naraku glanced at Rin then looked back at Sesshoumaru questioningly, slightly curious of what had caused the sudden tension in the room. Sesshoumaru gave him no chance to ask as he swiftly exited the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Naraku waited until his footsteps had faded into the distance before turning to Rin. "I've been hearing quite a lot about you lately." He sneered. Rin didn't dare to move. "What do you think we'll be doing today? Hm?" He asked Rin with a cold smile. She fidgeted with her fingers before quietly muttering the only thing that came to mind.

"…Play?"

Naraku threw his head back and gave a long, silvery laugh that made every hair on the back of Rin's neck stand up on end.

"Play? Oh no no. You, my dear girl, are going to be quiet and stay where I can see you." Naraku informed her as he strode over to the couch and sat down, he then reached for the remote that was on the coffee table and shot a cold look at Rin. "Well? Stand in the corner." He ordered, pointing at the spot where he expected Rin to stay. Rin hesitated but eventually shuffled over to her newly assigned space and stared at Naraku as he turned the television on and began to search for his favorite channels.

_This wasn't going to be easy. _She thought bitterly. There was no point in trying to convince Sesshoumaru anymore, since he already knew about her little games. Now it was simply a matter of getting rid of the stranger on the couch. Whether she had a plan or not, Rin intended on making his day absolutely _impossible_.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Ten minutes had barely passed when Rin began to shift around in her spot. Naraku simply ignored her and continued to watch an incredibly dull program on 'good parenting'. Rin made her discomfort even more obvious and began to whine.

"What do you want?" Naraku finally asked unkindly. Rin began to cross her legs desperately, "_I need to use the bathroom._" She whispered, looking at Naraku with big, worried eyes. He sighed and waved his hand at her dismissively, giving her permission to go. Rin promptly ran past him and down the corridor, but instead of going to the bathroom, she went to her room.

Rin looked around quickly in search of something she could use. She ducked and peered under her bed but was disappointed to see that all her 'souvenirs' from her previous successes had been removed. She stood up with a disappointed sigh, and decided that she would still give some of the old tricks a go if she couldn't come up with any new ones.

Rin quickly tiptoed to the bathroom, flushing the toilet and noisily washing her hands so that Naraku would hear her. She then padded back to the main room and went to stand in her assigned spot. Naraku's eyes remained on the television screen. Rin stood in silence for no more than a few minutes before interrupting his concentration again.

"Mr. Naraku, sir?"

"What?" he asked tonelessly.

"Do you want to play hide and seek?" She asked hopefully. Naraku turned his head slowly to face Rin. "_Do I look like I_ _want to play?"_ he asked dangerously. Rin quickly shook her head in denial and remained quiet. But only for a few more minutes.

"How about drawing?" She asked brightly. Naraku didn't even bother to look at her.

"No."

"I bet I can draw better than you!" She challenged, holding on to the small hope that Naraku would be as gullible as Kouga.

"Show me then." Naraku replied flatly as he continued to watch television.

"Um…can you help me with my homework then?"

"Ask Sesshoumaru." Naraku answered carelessly as he got up to find a snack during the commercial break.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama isn't here!" Rin protested. Naraku gestured to the phone sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Call him then." He said as he opened a cabinet and pulled out a packet of acid jelly worms that Sesshoumaru had bought for Rin. He opened it and sniffed them suspiciously, then picked out a single purple worm and bit off the head. He chewed it slowly and then seemingly approved as he took the packet of worms to the couch and sat back down. Rin cringed since she had been saving those jelly worms for herself.

"Okay…do you want to play dollies?" She asked. Naraku popped another worm into his mouth and remained silent.

"I said: Do you want to play dollies!" Rin insisted, raising her voice. Naraku continued to ignore her and turned the television's volume up considerably. Rin huffed and glared at him as he chewed on her jelly worms.

A few minutes passed and Rin decided to be annoying again; so she began to hum. She gradually raised the volume until her humming drowned out the voices coming from the television. Naraku could no longer ignore her and turned to face her.

"What is it _now_?"

"I'm bored!" She complained, crossing her arms in protest.

"That is none of my concern. Be quiet and stay still." He said frostily as he turned back to his program. Rin gave a loud sigh. She gazed around the room and began to click her tongue against the roof of her mouth for entertainment. Naraku's eye twitched and he reached for the remote to turn the volume up. Rin carried on clicking and then gave another loud, dramatic sigh. Naraku squeezed the remote so hard that the batteries popped out.

"What is it going to take for you to _be quiet_?"

Rin immediately perked up, "Play with me!"

Naraku gave a dry laugh. "Oh I won't be falling into your little traps, girl. I know them all." Rin's smile faded slightly, but she hoped he was just bluffing to throw her off. She began to whine and bounce on the spot.

"But I'm so booored! I want to do _something_!"

Naraku gave a small sneer. "Oh you do, do you? Well, you can go to the kitchen and get me a cold beverage and another snack. Won't that be _fun_?" He said mockingly. Rin frowned at him and hesitantly dragged her feet over to the kitchen. She began to search in the fridge for soda when she remembered something else she could give him to drink. Rin peered at the couch to check that he wasn't watching and quietly looked into the cabinet where the brand new bottle of laxative was. But it wasn't there anymore.

"Looking for this?" Came Naraku's sly voice from the couch as he held up a bottle reading 'Instant Relief'. Apparently, while Rin was pretending to be in the bathroom, Naraku was pretending to watch TV and had done a preventive search of the area.

"Bring a glass of iced water." Naraku ordered as he flipped channels. Rin moodily complied and took it to him, as a last resort she tried to 'accidently' trip and spill it all over his lap but Naraku swiftly removed the glass from her hand and left her to tumble to the floor on her own.

"Don't forget the snack." He reminded her coolly as he sipped the icy water. Rin grumbled as she lifted herself up from the floor and trudged over to the kitchen. She shoved a pack of instant popcorn into the microwave and decided to add a fork in as well. She turned on the microwave and stood clear of it as the pack slowly rotated inside and the fork began to spark and crackle. It wasn't long until a loud boom was heard and Naraku jumped from the couch.

"What did you do now, you little devil?" Naraku asked sternly as he strode up to the microwave. He opened it and waved away the smoke as he peered inside at the exploded packet of popcorn and blackened fork.

"Interesting..." He muttered, glancing at Rin who blinked up at him innocently. He pointed at the microwave "What is the meaning of this?"

Rin simply smiled at him. Naraku slowly lowered his arm back to his side. "Oh...so you think _you_ can outsmart _me_, do you?" He took a menacing step towards her. "Well, I'll let you know that you picked the wrong person to toy with." Naraku said dangerously, a smile creeping onto his face as he neared her. Suddenly, Rin clenched her fists, squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth to give a long, loud, high-pitched scream. Naraku immediately backed away and covered his ears. Rin kept on screaming until a knock at the door startled them both.

"Sesshoumaru?" Came an old man's voice, followed by another urgent knock. Naraku uncovered his ears and shot a dirty look at Rin before walking over to open the door.

"Yes what do you want?" He asked the old neighbor unkindly. Totosai blinked at him in surprise.

"Oh! You look different with black hair, Sesshoumaru. Is it a wig?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not Sesshoumaru, you senile old man. I'm just here to watch _her_." He said roughly, signaling behind him. Totosai peered over Naraku's shoulder and saw Rin standing in the kitchen.

"Well I-I thought I heard some kind of explosion, and then a scream-"

"Yes that was her." Naraku replied flatly, jerking his head in Rin's direction.

"Oh. Well um, i-is everything okay?" Totosai asked with concern.

"Yes." Naraku said tonelessly as he slammed the door in the old man's face. He turned round to face Rin and pointed to the corner.

"You. There. Now."

Rin scowled as she stomped over to her spot. Naraku glared after her as he slowly walked over and sat back down onto the couch. But Rin wasn't quite done with him yet. She gave Naraku just enough time to become immensely interested in a documentary about spiders before shifting uncomfortably in her spot again.

"What?" Naraku asked uncaringly as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm hungry!" She complained. Surely enough, her stomach gave a loud rumble since Rin hadn't eaten breakfast that morning.

Naraku turned to her with an uncaring expression. "I _would_ tell you to prepare a snack for yourself, but you're obviously much too incompetent for such simple tasks." He drawled before getting up and walking over to the kitchen. Rin stared as he swiftly put together a peanut butter sandwich and brought it over. He shoved it into Rin's hands and sat back down on the couch, putting his feet on top of the coffee table. Rin sniffed the sandwich suspiciously.

"I don't like peanut butter." She said rudely. Naraku ignored her.

"I don't eat sandwiches with crusts." She added. Naraku slowly faced her and narrowed his eyes.

"_You do now_."

Rin didn't like the look in his eyes so she quickly took a bite and began to chew. Naraku nodded in approval and turned back to the television. She ate the rest of her sandwich in silence as she continued to stand in the corner, merely watching Naraku.

"This channel is so _boring_, why don't you change it?" She whined. Naraku gestured for her to keep quiet. Rin began to bounce on the spot.

"Change it change it change it change it change it change it change it!"

Naraku's eye twitched at Rin's irritating chanting and calmly picked up the empty glass of cold water that she had taken to him earlier. He held it out to the side for her to see and then let it drop. Shards of glass shattered all over the floor. Rin immediately ceased her chanting and stared at the broken glass in shock. Naraku watched Rin slyly.

"Oh you silly girl. Now _why_ would you do that? You had better clean it up before I decide to tell Sesshoumaru about your bad behavior."

Rin blinked at him, not believing what had just happened. They both remained in a deathly silence until Rin slowly moved from her spot and trudged towards the kitchen for a dustpan and brush. Naraku smiled cunningly as she returned and began to sweep without uttering another word.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

At the office, Sesshoumaru was signing off a stack of papers and had Kagura on speakerphone as they discussed what to do with Rin next.

"You know you could always try another company." Kagura told him, giving Sesshoumaru options as she knew that he didn't plan on leaving Naraku alone with Rin more than once.

"No more companies."

"Well…don't be so hard on her. I mean, she obviously doesn't like babysitters taking care of her instead of you. She just wants you to play with her or at least stay with her."

Sesshoumaru stared into nothing. If no other babysitter appeared he would have to bring Rin to the office, which for him was completely out of the question. Kagura sighed and continued.

"Rin is lucky though. When_ I_ was small I tried _everything_ to try and defy my father, but he was always two steps ahead of me. If he could handle me I'm _sure_ he can handle Rin." She said reassuringly.

Sesshoumaru nodded to himself and told Kagura that he would call her back later. He wanted to check on Rin.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Rin was moodily sweeping up the broken glass from the floor when an unfamiliar ringing began to sound. Naraku tutted and searched his pockets until he finally pulled out his black iPhone and sneered as he saw who was video-calling him. He positioned his phone in front of his face and answered the call. Sesshoumaru appeared on the screen.

"Oh hello my _dearest_ son-in-law. What could _possibly_ be the reason for your call?" Naraku drawled. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him and remained silent. Naraku smirked, knowing fully well why Sesshoumaru had called. He moved the phone so that the camera focused on Rin, who was still sweeping with her head down. Sesshoumaru could barely contain his amazement at the incredibly unusual sight of Rin _cleaning_. She jerked her head up and opened her mouth to tell the truth, hoping that Sesshoumaru would take her word over Naraku's.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! He-"She began, but Naraku quickly turned the camera onto his face again.

"Yes your little girl is a bit _spoilt_, you see. She threw that glass onto the floor during one of her… fits." He sneered, enjoying the stone-cold look that Sesshoumaru was now giving him. "You know, I could give you a few parenting tips, if you like." He continued mockingly. Sesshoumaru hmph'ed and ended the video-call, causing Naraku to give another of his hair-tingling, silvery laughs.

Rin stood there in amazement, not sure how she felt about having her own tricks used against her. She finished sweeping in silence, emptied the shards into the garbage and padded back to Naraku, who signaled for her to stand in the corner. She obediently complied. However, it wasn't long until Rin began to whine and shift around in her spot again.

"My feet hurt and you're boring." Rin said resentfully as she stood on one foot at a time. Naraku turned to look at her coldly.

"And how is that of any importance to me?"

Rin blinked at him and then stared at the floor, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Naraku 'hmph'ed and went back to the droning voice on the television. Rin spoke again, "How about we play tag?" She asked hopefully. This time Naraku laid his head back, closing his eyes as though praying for patience.

"No." He replied flatly.

"Play with me!" Rin insisted, but received no answer. She huffed and dared to move from her spot without permission. She stepped right in front of the television screen and glared at Naraku, who was determined not to let her get to him. He shifted to a side and continued to watch his program over her shoulder. Rin also shifted to block his view. Naraku then shifted to the opposite side, but so did she. He finally looked straight at Rin and slowly leaned forward in his seat.

"You know what Sesshoumaru told me this morning?" He asked slyly. Rin simply blinked at him.

"You're adopted."

Rin froze, but soon her lip began to tremble and she burst into tears as she ran to her room and slammed the door shut. Naraku laughed coldly and laid back in his seat, thinking how Rin was almost as bad as Kagura when _she_ was small.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Rin sniffed as she lifted her face from her pillow. This wasn't going well at all. Nothing had worked so far and she was starting to worry that Sesshoumaru would continue to use Naraku as her babysitter. She simply couldn't let that happen. Naraku had to be Sesshoumaru's very last choice, meaning that once he was out of the picture Sesshoumaru would have no-one else to call. He would _have_ to stay with her.

Rin wiped her eyes and sat up with renewed determination. If she couldn't get him angry using her usual tricks, then she would have to find a better way to really get under his skin. Now that she remembered, Kagura complained quite often about Naraku to Sesshoumaru, and the little that Rin could recall from those conversations might just come in handy. Rin pondered for a few minutes, mentally searching her memories for anything that could possibly be of help.

Suddenly, her expression cleared and she bonked herself on the head as she thought of something incredibly obvious. Rin leapt from the bed and scurried into Sesshoumaru's study, she then opened the drawer and took his spare cell phone. Rin stood perfectly still and listened carefully for any movement from Naraku, but all she could hear was the television droning on. She quickly dialed the number of the phone in the kitchen and once she heard the shrill ringing, Rin ran to answer it.

"Hi!" She said into the speaker, to absolutely no-one. Naraku tuned his ear in case it was something that concerned him. Rin paused as if she were listening to something and then spoke again.

"Yes he's here. Yep…uh huh…ok I'll tell him!" She hung up and then skipped up to Naraku.

"That was Kagura-chan! She said something happened and she needs you to go home right now." Rin informed him. Naraku raised a skeptic eyebrow. "She _needs_ me to go?" He questioned as he lifted himself up from the couch. Rin could hardly contain her excitement as she was certain he would leave to assist his eldest daughter. But instead of walking to the door, Naraku went over to the phone and dialed his house number. Rin shrunk.

"Yes, Kagura? What exactly is it that you want?" He asked with suspicion. He paused as Kagura retorted on the other side. He then nodded and hung up on her mid-rant. He turned to Rin and put his hands on his hips.

"Nice try, but Kagura would never say that she _needs_ me for anything. If you're going to play tricks then do them properly." He stated coldly as he went back over to the couch. Rin shifted uncomfortably for a while before suddenly remembering something Kagura had complained about a few days ago. Rin dawdled for a bit longer until she finally plucked up the courage to shift closer to Naraku.

"Um…are you going to play with me today?" She asked timidly. Naraku gave a dry laugh, which she took as a 'no'.

"Okay so…can I play with your hair then?"

Naraku jerked his head to glare at her. "This-" he said, pointing to his hair, "-took me a lot of time to do, so no, you cannot put your filthy hands on it. Now go away."

Rin trailed off down the corridor with her head down, but she wasn't disappointed at all. It seems Kagura was right about Naraku's curious obsession over keeping his hair absolutely pristine. It was one of his few interesting quirks. It was finally time to get things started.

She paced around her room thinking of ways to use this newfound piece of information along with all the other bits and pieces she could remember to really rile Naraku up. She suddenly stopped pacing and scratched her head fiercely. Come to think of it, she was way overdue for a bath. Rin suddenly lit up with an idea. _A bath_.

It looked like the game was finally on.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Naraku had helped himself to another snack from Sesshoumaru's kitchen and was now watching a talk show when Rin padded up to him, scratching her head.

"Mr. Naraku?" She asked timidly, now scratching her arm. Naraku raised his eyebrows questioningly to show that he was listening, but didn't take his eyes off the television.

"I need a bath."

Naraku chewed on a potato chip as he waited for Rin to state why this would interest him.

"Can you wash me?" She asked hopefully.

Naraku almost choked and quickly put down the packet of potato chips as he pounded a fist against his chest to dislodge the chip that was blocking his airway. He gave a last, great cough and then inhaled loudly, before slowly turning his head towards Rin who was still staring at him expectantly.

"Aren't you old enough to wash yourself?"

Rin shook her head in denial. "Nope! Sesshoumaru-sama _always_ gives me a bath." Naraku sighed and rested his elbows on his knees, massaging his temples with both hands. He had bathed Kanna before but he didn't like the idea of bathing Rin. "Why don't you wait until Sesshoumaru gets back?" He asked, still massaging his temples.

Rin made a show of scratching herself and whined, "But I'm so itchy! If I don't have a bath now then-"

"You'll be exceedingly annoying for the rest of the day." Naraku cut in. He sighed deeply again and glared at her. "Fine. Go get ready and call me when you're done." He said in resignation as he laid back in his seat and tried to focus on the television again.

"Ready!" Rin shouted brightly. It had only been 3 seconds. Naraku raised his eyebrows skeptically and turned to face her.

"Well that was quick – ARGH! COVER YOURSELF GIRL!" Naraku immediately whipped his head around and covered his eyes with his arm. Luckily he didn't see much, but just enough to know that Rin had somehow ripped her clothes clean off and was now standing there, stark naked.

"Are you gonna wash me now?" She asked brightly.

"YES, just get your indecent self to the bathroom!" Naraku said hurriedly, waving his other hand dismissively at Rin who 'Yay!'ed and did as she was told. Naraku peeped over his arm to check if the coast was clear, and once he saw that it was, he let out a heavy sigh and slid down the couch. The mere thought of bathing Rin was immensely displeasing, and it made Naraku feel… uncomfortable. He despised being made uncomfortable, by anyone.

Naraku could hear the water gushing into the tub as Rin sang to herself happily. She emptied a bottle of cherry scented bath soap and waited for the tub to fill up. Once it was almost brimming with hot, foamy water; Rin called to Naraku.

"The waters done!"

Naraku lolled his head back and closed his eyes in resignation. "Get in then." He called back.

"But you have to see if the water's okay!" Rin shouted back.

"See for yourself!" He replied rudely.

"But Sesshoumaru _always_ tests the water for me!"

Naraku sighed irritably and got up; he strolled over to the bathroom and was glad to see that Rin was wrapped in a small, pink towel. He glared at her before bending down and cautiously dipping two fingers into the bubbly water.

"It's fine." He said flatly, as he straightened up and turned to leave. He saw that Rin wasn't moving so he paused and turned to face Rin, who blinked at him expectantly.

"You can get in now." He clarified, gesturing at the bathtub.

Rin smiled and held her arms out so that he could put her in the bath. Naraku soon realized her intentions and took a step back.

"Oh no no no. You can get yourself into the bath."

"But Sesshoumaru-sama-"

"_Fine then!_" Naraku said through clenched teeth, not wanting to seem less competent than Sesshoumaru. He went over to Rin, lifted her up and turned his head away as he took the towel off her, then hurriedly dunked her into the bathtub. He backed away from the tub and wiped his hands on his shirt as if Rin were filthy. Rin squealed happily and put handfuls of bubbles into her hair, giggling. Naraku merely watched in disgust.

Rin was now giving herself a beard with the bubbles when Naraku became restless and turned to leave, but had hardly taken one step towards the door when Rin called out to him.

"Nooo! You can't leave! Sesshoumaru-sama never leaves me alone when I'm in the bath!" She cried. Naraku sighed deeply, knowing that if he refused to stay she would probably scream again and he would have to deal with the foolish old neighbor for a second time that day. He cursed under his breath before turning back around and sitting down on the toilet, glaring at Rin while she happily continued to give herself an even longer beard.

"Get my dollies!" Rin suddenly ordered while pointing at her room.

"What?"

"Get my dollies!" She said again. Naraku laughed hollowly. "You need to wash, not _play_."

Rin scowled, "Okay, I guess I'll just have to get them myself." She made to get up but Naraku shouted and covered his eyes.

"FINE. I'LL GET THEM." He barked as he got up from the toilet and strode to Rin's room, looking around briefly before spotting a bag full of dolls which he carried back to the bathroom and dropped unceremoniously beside the tub.

"Will that be all?" He asked harshly before sitting back on top of the toilet. Rin nodded enthusiastically and reached into the bag, pulling out several dolls which resembled the Inuyasha gang along with the purple octopus which was supposed to be Naraku. The real Naraku had resigned himself to staring moodily at the floor.

"Play with me!" She ordered holding out the purple octopus to Naraku. He turned to stare at her, disbelieving of her insistence to play. "Is it so hard to comprehend that I _do not play_?" He asked rudely. Rin lowered her hand slightly and her lip began to tremble, tears welled up in her eyes and she began to give a slow wail that slowly increased in volume.

Naraku's eye twitched, if anything could be more infuriating than Kanna crying, it had to be Rin's wailing. He sighed irritably and rolled up his sleeves before kneeling down next to the tub and roughly snatching the octopus out of Rin's hand. Her tears suddenly vanished and she beamed at him.

"So, this is Inuyasha and his gang" She said pointing to the bunch of dolls. "And THAT, is you." She pointed at the floppy purple octopus in Naraku's clenched hand. He glanced at it with new interest.

"Okay! Let's play!" Rin said happily. She grabbed Inuyasha and sent him flying towards the octopus, forcing it out of Naraku's hand and into the soapy water.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rin yelled as she used Inuyasha to retrieve the octopus from its watery grave and then threw it violently against the wall. It hit with a loud splat and dropped limply into the water again, slowly sinking to the bottom. Naraku merely glared at the whole scene and was about to tell Rin what really should have happened to Inuyasha, but his phone rang. He swiftly got to his feet and pulled it out of his pocket, then turned away from Rin and went to stand just outside the bathroom as he answered the call.

"Yes, Kanna what is it?" He asked sharply. He paused before sighing angrily and bringing his other hand up to massage his temples. "Well just put _'chocolate'_ on the grocery list and be done with it. Wait- what's all that noise in the background? Where's Kagura? Get her on the phone, now." He continued to massage his temples as he waited for his eldest daughter to answer.

"Kagura, what is-" He paused. "Well her little _friends_ better be gone by the time I get back. Yes I…No, Kagura you know I- _Will you just do it, Kagura_?" He said severely before hanging up and sighing deeply as he returned inside the bathroom.

"I need another baddie to save him!" Rin immediately informed him as she pointed to the sunken octopus. Naraku neared the bathtub to see what had become of his toy-self. Rin suddenly spotted the black iPhone in his hand and quickly snatched it from him "Yep! This will do!" She said brightly as she dropped it into the bathtub, somehow expecting it to bring the octopus to the surface on its own. Naraku stiffened and stared in horror as his phone dropped to the bottom, the screen flashing momentarily before finally going blank.

"_Do you have any idea how much that phone costs?"_ He snarled, signaling at it.

Rin looked down and watched as the phone sat at the bottom of the tub. She looked back at Naraku. "Not much, it doesn't even float. See?" She said, pointing at the completely submerged iPhone. Naraku was struggling to maintain his composure.

"_Fine_. You know what? You can finish washing yourself. I'll be on the couch." He said fiercely before turning around and beginning to walk out of the bathroom. Rin suddenly stood up from the bathtub, screaming loudly. Naraku instinctively turned back and his eyes widened; he attempted to cover them but Rin grabbed his arm and violently pulled him towards the tub, causing Naraku to fall. He managed to stop himself from tumbling in by dropping to his knees and gripping the edge of the tub, but his long, black, silky hair didn't stop when he did and whipped over his head, landing in the soapy water.

"YAAAAAAAAY!" Rin yelled happily as she plopped back into the water and began to play with Naraku's soaking wet hair as if it were a new toy.

Naraku quickly pulled himself away and got to his feet. He stood there for a moment, attempting to register what had just happened, then suddenly caught sight of his dripping wet locks and shot a deathly glare at Rin.

"_You_…" He whispered as he gripped a single lock in his hand, squeezing it so hard that all the water poured out. "You ruined my hair…5 hours of my time…" Rin felt a bit frightened but did her best to act oblivious to the fact that Naraku was now positively murderous.

"Wow Mr. Naraku! You look terrible! Maybe you should ask Sesshoumaru-sama for his hair dryer when he gets back!" She suggested cheerfully. The thought of Sesshoumaru owning a hair dryer diverted Naraku's attention long enough for him to regain the little self-control he had left.

He slowly turned towards the door and continued to glare at Rin as he walked out. She could hear him cursing under his breath as he strode down the corridor and slumped onto the couch. Rin giggled to herself and quickly got out of the tub and dried herself off. She couldn't give Naraku the time to calm down, she needed to keep the ball rolling.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Once she was dry and dressed, Rin waltzed up to the silently seething Naraku and hovered nearby until he finally decided to pay attention to her.

"What?" He asked fiercely.

"I have a question!" Rin replied brightly. Naraku gave an exasperated sigh and dragged a hand down his face, dreading what could possibly be in store for him next.

Rin decided to speak anyway, "It's just that last week, Kagura-chan stayed over and I heard weird noises coming from Sesshoumaru's bedroom and-"

"WHAT." Naraku was suddenly very alert. He sat up straight and turned to face Rin with shocked eyes.

"Yep! But it's ok, the next morning I asked what they were doing and they told me that if I saw a baby here in a few months then I would know._" _Rin lied, enjoying the growing look of horror on Naraku's face.

"So my question is: How do you make a baby?" She asked in the sweetest and most innocent voice she could muster. Naraku's eye twitched and he suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Well…I'm sure Sesshoumaru will tell you one day." He said uneasily, trying to evade the question. Rin sat down cross-legged and rested her chin on her hands as she looked up at him expectantly. It was clear that she was going to wait for an answer. Naraku shifted in his seat, he hadn't even had this conversation with Kanna yet.

"You see…" He began, not sure how to continue. Naraku then seemed to come to his senses and his expression hardened. "Why should I even tell you? You're too young to know." He 'hmph'ed and repositioned himself in his seat.

"Why?" Rin asked simply.

Naraku looked at her. "Well, you're the same age as Kanna, and I haven't told her either."

"Why?"

"…Because I refuse to engage her in such subjects just yet."

"Why?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Rin. He turned away and was set to ignore her, but her constant staring was really getting on his already wrecked nerves.

"Stop it." He ordered sharply.

"Why?"

.

15 MINUTES LATER

.

"Why?" Rin asked for the hundredth time. She was still sitting on the floor while Naraku was slumped on the couch, feeling more depressed by the minute as their 'conversation' had somehow reached his parenting problems.

"Well I can only talk to Kanna and the boys at home." He said, somewhat miserably.

"Why?"

"Because I know they will obey me."

"Why?"

"Well because they're not like Kagura."

"Why?"

"Because Kagura is stubborn and rude." He replied angrily. "And being with Sesshoumaru doesn't exactly help either." Naraku added with contempt.

"Why?"

"He despises me and she _refuses _to listen to me." He protested.

"Why?"

"…Maybe because I don't know how to talk to her."

"Why?"

"…I…I DON'T KNOW." Naraku burst out and suddenly stood up from the couch, glaring fiercely at Rin for leading him to that conclusion. Rin took a step back in alarm; after what seemed like forever, it looked like he had finally snapped. Just then the front door opened and Sesshoumaru walked in.

"YOU." Naraku spat, now directing his glare at Sesshoumaru.

"You think that just because you have ONE miserable girl in your home you know _everything_ there is to know about parenting. Well, I'll have you know that you have NO idea what it's like to raise so many kids on your own. _NO IDEA WHATSOEVER_."

Rin, like Sesshoumaru, was taken aback by Naraku's sudden change of behavior. It seemed that Kagura was right when she mentioned that Naraku was particularly sensitive when it came to his parenting issues.

"That girl-" He said, pointing an accusing finger at Rin. "Is a monster in the making so don't you _dare_ act all high and mighty around ME." Naraku suddenly strode over to the shelf and snatched up a photo of Sesshoumaru with Kagura, then went up to him and held it a mere inches from his face.

"And YOU. Ooh you are no better! _De-flowering my daughter_!" He snarled, prodding Kagura's face violently. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction as Naraku seethed in front of him.

"NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN." He barked as he pushed past Sesshoumaru and strode out of the apartment, taking the photo with him. Sesshoumaru stared after him disbelievingly as Naraku stormed down the corridor, knocking over Totosai who was calmly walking up to his own apartment with groceries in both arms. Sesshoumaru slowly closed the door and then looked at Rin for some kind of explanation, but she merely shrugged.

.

-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-

.

Sesshoumaru had just got off the phone with Kagura to see if Naraku had mentioned anything else and then went over to Rin's room, where she was happily packing away her dolls. He stood towering over her, she turned and smiled up at him. But her smile soon faded as she saw Sesshoumaru's expressionless face, his eyes stone-cold.

"Rin. What was the reason behind all of this?" He asked, referring to the games she had played all week long with every single babysitter. He knew she had something to do with Naraku's unexpected outburst too.

Rin gulped and tears began to stream down her face, "I-I just w-wanted you t-to stay!" She choked out. Sesshoumaru turned away, knowing that he would soon regret the decision he was about to take; he could hear her sniffing and hiccupping quietly behind him.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked timidly as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. He sighed deeply and faced her again; she was just sitting there, tears sliding down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru bent down and wiped off a glistening tear with his thumb, then put a hand on each of her shoulders.

"I understand Rin. But now, I have no choice but to take you to work with me." He told her gravely.

Rin sniffed in response as Sesshoumaru pulled away and left her alone in her room. But her eyes soon sparkled at the thought of finally being with Sesshoumaru all day, even though it was still not what she wanted.

Well, if his job was the only thing keeping him away from home, then she would just have to do her best to get rid of it. If he had no job, then he had no excuse to not stay home and play with her all day. Rin climbed into bed and made herself comfortable, smiling as she thought up all kinds of tactics while she slowly drifted to sleep.

Oh Rin was planning on having a lot of _fun_ at the office next week…

.

**Will there be a sequel? Well, that depends on how many reviews I get (bwuahaha!). I have to wonder, whose side were you on during this chapter? Even I didn't know and I was writing it! A BIG thanks to everyone who read this story (whether a reviewer or a leecher) and to everyone who enjoyed it, (tell me which chapter you enjoyed the most!). And a special hug to those who favorited and/or followed. Ja ne! **

_**NOTE:**__ In this re-write I manned Naraku up A LOT, in the original he was a downright, bipolar drama queen and used his powers. If you think you would enjoy seeing him incredibly out of character, feel free to read the original 2-part chapter here (please excuse its bad writing): __wwwDOTfanfictionDOTnet/s/2420082/8/Babysitters-Nightmare_


End file.
